Without You
by Osseo Fan 48127
Summary: "So, do you know who's going to be on the council?" Machi looked at me confused,"But I thought that Yuki told you already." "What do you mean? He's barely said one word to me about it." She glared at him,"I thought you were going to tell her that it's her- oh," she smiled at me,"We picked you." HaruXOc, TohruXKyo, MachiXYuki
1. New School, First Day

**Disclaimer: I own these colorful colored pencils, all of these notebooks/folders that are stuffed on my bed, my school supplies, this The Band Perry CD, and this watch. I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters… including Alyssa, she's a good friend of mine…**

**Read and enjoy!**

I sighed, as I thought to myself, 'Oh great, just like my last school, only bigger, has more students, and speaks Japanese… great.'

All of a sudden my mom appeared out of nowhere, which wasn't as uncommon as most people, and old friends thought. She's a very talented business woman, as well as an ambassador for the USA, and sadly, she's going to be an English teacher at my new school that I'm starting. She smiled her award winning smile, while tilting her head, having her long brown-black hair almost touching the ground in it's long ponytail, "Are you excited for your first day of high school, Alyssa?"

I nodded my head, thinking about my friends, who are hours away by plane, I have my somewhat long chestnut brown hair covering part of my face, while my bangs cover my eyes, "Yes mother, are you ready to go as well?"

I looked back up at her, wondering how people in America could think that we're sisters, you can see a little similar features, and that's it. 'I still don't see how people can think that we look like sisters.' I think as we walk out the door after turning all of the lights off.

She smiled as we made our way out to the car, got in, and drove off to my new school. What was its name? Well, I don't really know, I'm lucky that I remember what middle school I went to, now I have to memorize what this school's name is too?

We pass a bunch of other houses, and a boy holding a piece of toast in his mouth, wearing the boys uniform. He must go to my school. He has dark red hair, and red eyes, a little creepy, but other than that, he looks like the type of guy that when you meet him, you'll find out a lot about him. He looks rushed, which was weird, cause school didn't even start for another hour.

Nervousness took over my body, but I was excited at the same time, I'll get to meet a whole bunch of different people, and I had a feeling that there was going to be some weirdo's involved too. Hopefully they'll like me for who I am, and not how my mom's job affects us financially. I've heard that usually happens here, so I have to be careful.

Mom pulled up to a sidewalk one block from the school, and let me out, cause she knows that she embarrasses me, and would get a lecture from me if this didn't happen.

As I got out, I automatically tripped on the curb, but was steadied by a girl with somewhat long chestnut brown hair, bright, popping blue eyes, and the same type of uniform that I was wearing. Next to her were two girls, and four guys.

The first girl that was with them had long flowing blond hair, deep purple eyes, and had the same uniform as me, only her skirt was longer. The grin that she had on told me that she's been in fights before, and likes to start them. I think she's in a gang, because you can see faint scars along her face and arms, but you'd most likely have to look closely. She definitely looks hardcore.

The next girl had long, dark black hair, braided. She had dark gray eyes, along with the same uniform that blond was wearing. She looked pretty mysterious. I could feel the weirdness radiating off of her. I liked her already.

The first boy had somewhat dark purple hair, and the same purple eyes, only darker, as if he's had a dreadful past, and a sad smile. He had on the standard dress code: a black dress shirt, black pants, white shoes, and a pure white silk tie.

The guy next to him had orange hair, no mistaking that head. He had red eyes, and a scowl on his face every now and then, he looked at the girl that caught me. He was dressed like the first guy, but he didn't have on the tie, and the first three buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. Who was this guy? Her boyfriend?

The next guy looked happy and bubbly. He had dirty dish blond hair, cute, bright eyes, a sailor hat, and for some reason he had on a girls uniform, but instead of a skirt, he had on shorts. He had a lollypop in his mouth. He looked had, happy, and energetic at the same time. Did he seriously go to the same school as us? Maybe they're just dropping him off at another school that's close to this one.

Lastly, the last guy lf looked faintly normal, being the exception of the piercings and half black, half white hair. He wore the same uniform as the second guy, but he had on a bunch of heavy looking chains. He also had some writing on his hands. I could faintly see the word "Rin" written on his hand. His eyes looked dangerously at me, and his smirk didn't help him look any less dangerous.

"Are you alright Miss Honda," the first guy asked, helping both of us up.

She smiled brightly at them, "Yes, don't you worry about me," she turned to me, "Are you alright?" I nodded as she continued her mini-speech, "That's a relief. My name is Tohru Honda, but please call me Tohru. These are my friends Uo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsaharu."

I thought for a moment,"So where are you guys going?" I silently prayed to myself that they were going to the same school as I was, because not only do I not know where the school is, I don't even know what roads I should take in order to get back home. What a predicament that I've gotten myself into.

The guy with purple hair answered, "School, it's down the street and around the corner."

"All of you?" I asked, I pointed to the blond, "Even this little kid? He must really be a fucking genius to be able to pass the entrance exam for the high school." I turn to him, "So how old are you, little boy?"

He laughed, "I'm not a little kid, I'm actually the same age as Haru, this is my first year in high school, so I'm kinda nervous." He turned to the guy with white hair, "Aren't you excited Haru? We'll finally get to go to the same school as Tohru!"

He shrugged, "It's alright. Not like it's a big difference."

"So, miss, what's your name?" Yuki asked, "I think that Tohru would like to know. She loves making new friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" I smiled as everybody looked in my direction, "My name's Alyssa. Please don't try to be so formal. Where I come from, the only way that your formal to somebody is if you call them miss or mister, unlike here, you could have an age difference, and you have a formal way of saying it, so please, Alyssa is just fine."

He smiled, "Alright, Miss Alyssa, where are you going? You did say that you weren't from around here."

I smiled, "I'm gonna stalk you, while getting an education."

Kyo looked confused, "What the hell do you mean by that? I don't think that any of the sensei's will actually let you stalk us. How stupid can you be, and why would you try to get an education while stalking somebody. If you ask me, that just sounded stupid."

I glared at him, "Listen here, stupid, I was being sarcastic. I may be from the USA, and I may speak fluent English, but my native language will be, and always be sarcasm."

Hatsaharu laughed, "This chick is too good, I say we keep her, take her home, and have her meet Akito. You know that he'd love to meet her."

"No Haru," Yuki said in a stern voice, "We don't want a repeat of what happened to Rin happen to Miss Alyssa, do you?"

Before he could say anything, I stopped him, "What the fuck man! I told you already, no formalities! Just Alyssa!"

"Yo, prince," Uo shouted, standing behind me, making me jump a little,"We'd like to get to school sometime today. Don't you have important council work to do, meet up with your girlfriend or something?"

Yuki blushed a bit, and put his back toward me, "She's not my girlfriend. We're just council members. Nothing more, nothing less, but we should get to school to help all of the new people," he turned to me, "Would you like one of us to show you where your classes are? Most of us would know where we're going, because we've been in this school a lot, even Haru and Momiji, even if they were here for only festival days."

I smiled, "That would help me out so much. I have a very bad sense of direction, so I'd get lost easily."

Kyo laughed, "Sounds like a certain cow that I know. He's so bad with directions, he wouldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag."

"You know another person that's a cow, Kyo," Haru asked, interested, "Do I know this person, I'd like to meet him very much. Even if he's directionally challenged."

He growled, "It's you, you moron! Remember that time when you were trying to find Shugure's house? You were lost in the woods for three days, and then you tripped us in the middle of our endurance race, turned into black Haru, fought, then the damn rat had to interrupt our amazing fight, which I was winning, by fainting, then carried him home. The next day I was sick cause I was out all day with that damn dog!"

His figure started to glow red, "That's right, we never did finish our match," his eyes glowed red, and his smile was replaced with an overconfident smirk, " You were too chicken and ran with your tail between your legs, er, well cat."

"What! I didn't run from that fight, you called it off, then called it back on, then off, you need to make up your mind, you can't just fight in the middle of us going to school, why not after school, when we all have more, what's the word, oh yeah, free-time!" Kyo yelled at him, eyes glowing redder than they were before.

"Because you'll run from it, like you did the last time, we need to finish this fight sooner or later, remember that if I win, I get your girlfriend over there," he said, jerking his thumb in Tohru.

They blushed, then Kyo said, "We're not dating, when are you gonna get it through that thick head of yours!"

Hana sighed," If we don't get to school I'll BEEP you with my poison waves."

We all sweat dropped as we started to walk along.

As we neared the school, we all herd a girl yell out,"YUN-YUN KIMI'S MISSED YOU!"

"Oh great," I hear Yuki mutter to himself," I didn't want to have to deal with her so early in the morning."

They herd another voice, coming closer with every step they were taking, "Is that Yun-Yun?!" When I turned around, I saw a guy with short brown hair, and dark grey eyes, that were full of life, "How was your summer Yun-Yun? Mine was so much fun, but it would've been better if you were there with Machi and I."

The girl ran up the boy, "Kimi spent most of the summer with Machi, did you know how messy her apartment is? It's a wonder how she can actually find anything in it." The girl, "Kimi", looked at me, "Is this Yun-Yun's new girlfriend?!" She glared at Yuki,"Kimi's hurt that you didn't tell Kimi about her." She turned toward me, "I'm Kimi Todo, and this is Kakeru Manabe Vice-President of the student council with Yun-Yun. Machi Kuragi is the treasurer of the council, while Chibi-suke (Naohito Sakuragi) is, um… what does he do again," she asked as she turned to Kakeru, who shrugged, as she said, "It's nice to meet you."

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, my name's Alyssa."

"What class are you in this year Alyssa," Kakeru asked, a little bit of hopefulness in his voice.

I looked at my schedule, "1-B"

He smiled, "Alright! You, Chibi-suke, Machi, and I are all in the same class!"

"Good Luck with that Mis-"Yuki stopped, "Alyssa"

**Me: First chappy done! Tell me what you think… Love it, Hate it?**

**Kyo: This is so stupid, why does this rat have to be in the same story as me!?**

**Me: Cause what fun would it be if he weren't in it?**

**Tohru: Kyo, please don't fight with her, its 10:08 at night, and we have school tomorrow…**

**Kyo: Then why are you still up?**

**Tohru: Because Shigure told me that you were still up. You need your energy for tomorrow. That includes you Sensei**

**Me: Alright, I guess I should go to bed…**

**Shigure: Please review, us authors can always use the criticism**

**Kyo: Go away you Perve!**

**Me: Guys stop fighting!**


	2. Festivals, Festivities, and Machi

**Me: Hello world! How has everybody been? I've been… okay I guess. All of my teachers decided to have a whole bunch of tests 2 weeks before finals, and we have to do a bunch of standardized tests, clubs, scheduling, drama, going to therapy, and RCIA, my schedule's fairly hectic. It also doesn't help that my boyfriend decided to break up with me. So I cried for like the whole snow day that we had. Now I love my friends even more, cause some of them are out to get them.**

**Kyo: Damn! How do you live? I'd die if I were you… how do chicks always tend to have busy schedules but always have room to do what they always want to do? **

**Me: Oh, Kyo darling, when you get older, you'll learn what it's like. You'll be out on your own, somewhat, and know what it's like with a busy schedule… you'll love collage.**

**Kyo: Yeah right.**

**Tohru: Oh, Missa, I hope you feel better.**

**Me: How do you know about that name! I absolutely hate that name!**

**Tohru: oh, well, um…**

**Kyo: Just get on with the story damn it!**

**Me: Oh well. Disclamer time!**

**Disclamer: I own this phone, all of the 388 pictures on the phone, my brush, and this empty water bottle that I feel too lazy to get up to refill… I don't own Fruits Basket, the chatacters, or Alyssa… she's an awesome person, and if you like how she is in the story, you'll love her in real life… just saying…**

"You are going to have so much fun here, Alyssa," Kakeru said as we walked down the hallway to class 1-B, "Machi might be a little disorganized, but I'm sure that if you're like Yun-Yun, you'll like her as well."

I smiled, "Does she talk as much as you do, cause if she does, then we'll have an issue with this whole friendship thing. I'd like to get in at least a word or two." I say to him.

He sighed, and turned from me, "You're starting to sound like Yun-Yun. He always wants to get work done, and keep everything organized. He does certain things in a certain order," he turned back to me, "No wonder Yun-Yun likes you. You two are exactly the same," he smiled at me, "Where did he take you on your first date?"

I looked at him, feeling confused.

"Why are you looking at me as if I grew two heads," he asked me, worry etched deep into his voice, then muttered to himself, "Silly Americans."

I glared at him, "How did you know I was American?"

He laughed, "I'm the student council Vice-President, so you think that I wouldn't know if you were American?"

I laughed, "I should've known that one of you were gonna figure out eventually, but I thought it would've been the president first to figure it out, not the vice-president," I say as we walk into the classroom.

Everybody stopped what they were doing, and turned to see us and started whispering things like "new teacher" and "Kakeru's new girlfriend", and what not… stupid Japanese people.

Kakeru smiled, "Don't worry. The rumors will go around that you're from America. We want you to feel welcomed," he turned around, as he said, "Hey everybody! I want you people to treat Alyssa with the most upmost respect! If not, then I'll sick Yun-Yun on you, and trust me, he's scary when he's angry… I speak from first-hand experience…"

One of the girls gasped, "You lie! Prince Yuki is never angry. He's too perfect. He's always happy!"

I laughed, "That's a load of shit. Yuki can get angry, he just doesn't show his emotions as much as others.

Kakeru laughed, "That's the truth. Unless if you're close to him, like Tohru, some of his family or the council members, you can bet on him having that plastic smile on."

I laughed, "Well, I know that you people may be different from the people that I'm use to, but where I'm from, nobody's perfect. You also learn at an early age to treat others with respect, and learn how to talk back to your parents. Unlike your people, you learn to see only for outer beauty, you look to see if the person only looks and acts perfect. If they look perfect, and act perfect, then they are perfect. That, and to respect your elders." I sighed as I continued, "Life doesn't always work that way. We always can't be one big happy family. Trust me. I know." Just as I finished what I was saying, the teacher (my mom) came in.

"Hello everybody," she said in Japanese, "I am your homeroom teacher, and I also teach American English." I started to zone her out. I knew what she was already going to say. I've known for a while. She thought that for some reason, that she had to practice. Maybe she's nervous.

As she finished her lecture on school rules, blah, blah, blah, dress code, blah, blah, blah, PDA, blah, blah, blah, ect., ect.

I looked over to where Kakeru was, and snapped out of the trance I was in when I heard, "And now I'm sure that Kakeru has a few things to say, along with Yuki, will say a few things about the culture festival, and any other events that will take place this semester."

Kakeru stood up, and flashed me a smile, then went up to the front of the room, along with Yuki, who just got into the classroom, then muttered something to Kakeru. Probably something about him being late to this.

"This year, we're doing not only a culture festival, but a sports festival and a fine arts festival. With these two festivals, along with the culture festival, we can have the sporty people, and the artsy people have a festival all to themselves." Yuki said, smiling. He pushed some hair out of his eyes.

A girl fainted, while other girls screamed with excitement.

What are these chicks thinking? They make it sound as if he were going to strip… That would be a sight to see.

Kakeru smiled, "Yun-Yun, could I talk to you out in the hallway for a second? I promise that it'll be really quick."

"Alright, I guess," Yuki replied. His voice filled with a mixture of confusion and happiness. He's most likely happy to get away from all of the raging fan girls.

I don't blame him, they're annoying as hell. I almost want to punch one of them. But I don't think that would happen, with my mom being right there and all.

"Alyssa, could I speak to you for a second?" Mom asked me.

I nodded and stood up, "What do you need mom," I asked, in English of course.

She gave me a stern look, "I know that look. You better not start another fight. Remember what happened last time?"

I sighed, "Yeah, those were the good old days." I started to remember what happened in Michigan. My friends and I were coming out of a restaurant we were eating at, after an amazing play that we put on in our drama department, "That was most likely one of the best plays that we actually put on. If only Ben didn't graduate." I smiled as she rolled her eyes, "or Holly. She was the best Sandy that we had when we put on Grease last year. You remember how amazing that was. Right?"

"No, I don't," she said with a straight face.

I sighed, "Never mind, we'll talk when we get home. Is that all, or did you want to interrogate me even more?"

She laughed, "Yeah, that's all, as long as you don't get into any fights."

I laughed, and had the whole class stare at me as if I were some freakish alien.

When I went back to my seat, Kakeru and Yuki came back into the room from whatever they were discussing, "We both decided that we need another set of helping hands in the student council, so we made a list of who we think should be on it. We need this person to be good at math, history, English, ect., ect., you guys get my drift, right?" Everybody nodded as he continued, "Yun-Yun and I will let you know who we want in a week or two. If you're selected, you'll need to have free time. A lot of free time, so if you're always busy after school, and you're on the list, you need to let one of us know."

Yuki smiled, "I guess that's all, so I'm gonna go back to class."

Kakeru smiled, "Alright Yun-Yun, we're having that council meeting after school still right?"

"Yeah," he said as he left the room.

All of the girls started to gush, saying how they were perfect for the position, as I laughed, thinking that they were only thinking that because they wanted to get close to Yuki.

I looked around the classroom, looking for any other girl that couldn't possibly be gushing about being with Yuki, when I saw a girl in the back corner, reading a book, shutting the world out.

She had bright brown hair, which was somewhat messed up, and her uniform was nice and neat. She had a lot of tattered books, and had glazy grey eyes. She did look a little like Kakeru, and had a blank expression on her face.

"Hey," I say to her, as I walked over to her.

She jumped, "H-hello, who are you?"

Kakeru smiled, "don't worry, Machi, she's a good person."

I smiled, "So your Kakeru's sister?"

She gasped, "How did you know!?" She glared at him, "You do know that my mom doesn't want people to know, right?"

He smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, well, she looked like she could use a friend, and she's kinda like you, except for the whole disorganized thing you have going on, you teo would be good friends. I know it."

She laughed, a somewhat evil laugh, "And how would you know?"

His smile grew bigger, "Because of the way she treats me. It's just like you."

**Me: Ugh! Finally finished!**

**Alyssa: Hurray! I finally have something to read now!**

**Me: Don't worry, I promised you. Lucky you I finished so you won't have to put up with your mom as much.**

**Kyo: What does her mom have anything to do with this?**

**Yuki: Shut up you stupid cat. You need to learn to stay out of other people's business.**

**Me: Alright Alyssa, ready?**

**Alyssa: Hell yeah!**

**Both: Please review!**

**Kyo: Why the hell should they!?**

**Yuki: Don't you know how to shut up, stupid cat…**


	3. No Dating Machi! Kakeru won't allow you!

**Me: Alright, Chapter 3!**

**Kyo: Yeah, who knows when you're gonna get on your laptop again, especially when your stepdad makes you do all of that crazy work.**

**Me: Well, it's got to get done sometime. Plus finals and that stupid PLAN test that school's making us do next week. But I'm not gonna have all of my favorite teachers anymore. But I won't have to spend 4****th**** hour in the planetarium anymore!**

**Momiji: Why? You don't like the planetarium? You get to see the stars there.**

**Me: Yeah, it's nice and all, but it's always freezing cold in the winter, and when it comes to the end of the school year, it's so hot, you might as well wear a bathing suit, cause you're basically swimming in your own sweat.**

**Momiji: I think that's a little too much.**

**Me: You think so? Oh well, anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I own this make-up bag, the make-up inside the bag, these new colored pencils that I just bought from Target, all of the drawings in my sketchbook, and these comphy jammies that I'm in. I don't own Fruits Basket, the characters, H2O For Life, or the house I'm in… sadly**

As the bell for lunch rang, I wondered to myself, who am I gonna eat lunch with? I could with Machi, and Kakeru? No. Tohru? Well, I guess I could ask her, or can I ask the people that I've met on the student council? "Yeah, I think I'll do that," I say to myself, as I started to wander the halls.

I was looking for the council room when five girls walked up to me, "Are you sure that she's the one that was walking with Prince Yuki? I mean, she's new here. Maybe they haven't met yet or anything," a girl with short brown hair said.

"Let's also not forget that we underestimated that witch that also hangs out with him." A girl with long flowing blond hair said.

"We don't want to make that same mistake again President," a girl with short black hair said.

She thought for a moment, "I guess that you're right. We need to protect Prince Yuki."

I felt confused, what? Prince Yuki? Last time I checked, he was just a normal teenager that went to the same high school as us. I think these chicks lost their marbles or something. However that one saying goes. What was it?

"Alright," the girl "President" turned to me, "IfyougetanywherenearPrinceYu kiwe'llhavetohurtyouseverely."

I gave her a confused look, "What?"

"Don't you listen!?" The girl with black hair yelled at me, "Stupid Americans."

I laughed, "I know that we are. Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I cracked my knuckles, "Now, the next time you chicks bother me, or any of my friends, including Yuki, you'll have to answer to me. Got that!"

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir," all five of them stuttered.

I smiled, "Good, now leave before I decide to hurt you." As soon as I said that they ran away.

I wandered around the halls, until I heard somebody call my name, "Miss Alyssa, what are you doing in the halls?"

I turn to see Yuki and Machi, "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up?" Yuki asked, as if it were a foreign term.

I sighed, "I need to teach you how to talk like a teenager. You haven't lived, where do you live? Under a rock?"

He gave me a confused look, "What do you mean I haven't lived? I don't live under a rock, I live with my cousin, Miss Honda, and that annoying cat, Kyo." He said, Kyo's name as if he hated him.

I sighed, again, "Never mind."

Machi whispered something in his ear, then nodded when he gave her another confused look. "Alright, he mumbled to her, "Miss Alyssa-"

"Alyssa," I say, cutting him off of what he was saying, "What did I tell you about that formal crap."

He cleared his throat, "Sorry. Alyssa-"

"Much better," I say, smiling, not caring if I cut him off again.

"Machi was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us today. If it's alright with you. We both would understand if you didn't want to." He said, slightly embarrassed.

I smiled, "That's alright, I'd love to eat with you guys"

As we arrived to where Yuki and his friends were eating, Kyo and Hatsaharu were arguing. By the time we arrived we heard him say, "It's not my fault that you won't go out with, Tohru, that's all on you."

Kyo tried to tackle him, but they grabbed hands, and started to have a mini war with their hands, "That's not even close to what we were talking about. All I said was that if you don't want Rin around Akito, then you should break her out of there. It's not she doesn't need anything, 'cept her sewing kit. She loves to make her own cloths. And she loves you, so it's a win win situation."

Hatsaharu laughed, "I don't love her! I have her! She's as stubborn as a horse!"

I felt confused, who's Rin, and why are they arguing? I turn to Yuki, as he sighed, "Haru, you need to stop turning into Black Haru whenever we're in school."

"Hey there Alyssa!" I hear Kakeru shouting over the noise that "Black Haru", Kyo, and Yuki were making.

I smiled, "Hey," then looked at everybody else that was sitting on the grass. I saw Tohru, Hana, Uo, Momiji, Kakeru, Machi, and Yuki joined him, Kimi, and another person that I didn't recognize.

"This is Chibki-san," Kimi said as she grabbed his arm, making him stand as I walked over to the blanket.

When I put my foot on it, I was embraced in a hug from Kimi. I smiled as I hugged her back, "Youhave so many friends," I say to Yuki.

"They're not all of my friends," he said, "Miss Uo and Miss Hana are Miss Honda's friends, while Momiji and Haru are my cousins."

I gasped, "You mean this short little kid is your cousin!? How old is he? 7?"

Momiji laughed, "Actually, I'm almost 15 years old. I'm only 2 months apart from Haru," He said as he laughed, running to give me a hug.

"Momiji," Hatsaharu said, "Why do I feel so exhausted?"

Kyo sighed, "You think you're exhausted? Besides, the only reason we're both so tired is because you turned Black again."

"Oh, sorry you had to see that, Alyssa, I hope I didn't offend you." He bowed, "If you want, I can always buy you ice cream after school. For treating you such disrespect."

I smiled, "No, it's alright, I just thought that you needed to let some of that anger go, so I didn't bother you, and besides, Kimi was giving me a hug, so I don't mind"

He sighed, as if it were a huge relief, "Most people think it's weird for somebody as young as me to have all of this anger."

I smiled, "It's alright, I have friends who have a lot more anger issues. So I think we'll be good friends."

"Your friends have anger issues?" Uo asked, "Thankfully none of us have that, 'cept Hatsaharu and orange top."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kyo shouted at her.

"It means that you have anger issues, and I don't blame you! You come from a messed up family and all…" She trailed off.

"What!" Kyo exclaimed, "How would you know anything about messed up families!?"

She laughed, "You forgot that I have to live by myself, in my apartment that I pay for, myself, and I have to cook for myself, by myself, paid by me." She had an angry look on her face, "My stupid messed up family still shuns me for being in that gang." She turned to Tohru, "If I didn't know meet Tohru, I would've been even more messed up."

Everybody was quiet, as if they were thinking about what Uo said.

"So," I turned to Machi, "Do you know who's going to be chosen for being on the student council?"

She looked at me confused, "But I thought that Yuki told you already."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "He's barely said one word to me about it. We haven't really talked that much."

Machi sighed, then glared at him, "I thought that you were gonna tell her," she slapped him, "If you don't want to talk to her, that's fine, but you're going to have to tell her that we chose her. Oh-"she turned to me, "It's you. You excelled at everything that you did at your other school, even if you did get into a lot of fights."

I laughed, "That's awesome! Now I can definitely protect Yun-Yun from all of those freaky fan girls."

Hatsaharu laughed, "Alright, I definitely love this chick. She excels at everything she does, and she fights?" He turned to Yuki, "I bet that Master would love to meet her."

Yuki smiled a small smile, "Yes, I think that he would love to meet her as well."

When we got back to the classroom, Machi sat next to me, "Is it alright if I sit next to you here?"

I laughed, "Aright, that's okay."

As she sat down, she dropped her things.

I looked at the things that landed on the floor, then her, then the floor, then back to her, "Are you gonna pick those things up?"

"Why would I do that?"

I looked at her dumbfounded, "So you can have your things nice and neat?"

Her head buzzed with annoyance, "I hate things that are nice, organized, neat, and clean, to some extent." She looked angry, "Just like my parents."

"Um. Alright, what are they like?"

She glared at the front of the room, "I hate my mother. She expects me to excel at everything and be better than my brother. My father, on the other hand, could care less about me, as long as one of us succeeds my father's business."

"I'm sorry," I say to her, my voice filled with sadness.

She gave me a small smile, "That's alright. As long as I have my brother, then I think that I'll be alright. Well, my brother, and Yuki," as she said his name, she blushed.

I smirked, "You like Yuki, don't you!" I exclaimed, whispering, so none of the fan girls could hear us.

Her blush deepened, "M-m-m-maybe just a little," she said, in a small voice, ""But I don't want it to get in the way of our council work. So, I try to ignore them. But it's hard to, especially when he walks with me home."

I squealed, "That's so cute! I need to set you two up!"

She gasped, "No, you don't need to. We have a fine enough relationship."

I smirked, "Sure you do. I guess that you'll ask him by yourself, right? You don't need my help."

She sighed, "If you really want to see how he feels about me, then go ahead."

I smiled, "Alright! How much time till class starts?"

The teacher walked in, "Alright class, it's time to start."

I laughed, and whispered to her, "I'll ask him after school."

"Alyssa! Machi! What are you two whispering about!?" The teacher snapped.

I smirked, time to get a little cocky, "If I wanted the entire class to know, then I would've just said it out loud. Why waste more energy in being quiet?"

"Just don't talk," she growled, turning to the chalkboard to write something down.

"So, Machi, what are we doing after school?"

"We?" She asked, as if it were some foreign term.

I smiled, "Yeah, we, you know. You and I. What are we doing after school?"

She smiled, "Well, I heard that you have a lot of unpacking to do, and my brother kinda found out about it, so we're helping you unpack today, but you get to help us tomorrow."

I smiled, then frowned, "So that means that my mom gets to meet a bunch of new people as well, well, 'cept you and Kakeru. She knows you two already knows you two. I wonder if she met anybody else." I thought for a moment, "And besides, we don't need any help unpacking. It's almost done."

Machi looked worried, "Are you sure? We can help you if you need it. Trust me, it's no problem."

I smiled, "Don't worry. My mom and I won't even break a sweat doing it. That's what our house keeper did all day."

"House keeper? You have a house keeper?" She asked, feeling confused. I smiled, "Well, yeah," I leaned into her, "My mom's the ambassador. Of America."

She looked shocked, "What?! How is that possible?!"

I thought for a moment, "Well, mom did say that it was kinda hard to get into it. It took a few years. But she said it was totally worth it."

"So you won't need our help!" Kakeru exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

I jumped ten feet, "Where did you come from!" I yelled at him, steam radiating off of me.

He laughed, "Form my desk, or if you want to be technological, my mommy and daddy. Whatever floats your boat and makes you sleep at night."

I sighed, "I think if I had you as a brother, I think I'd die." I turned to Machi, "How did you manage to actually stay sane?"

He laughed, "Oh trust me. You should've seen it when Yun-Yun and I were there to clean, well, help her clean, her apartment. It was a huge mess," he started to laugh, "it was really hilarious when Yun-Yun found her-"

He was cut off by Machi slapping him on the back of his head.

He laughed, seeming to lose his train of thought, "I love you too Machi," as he said that he gave her a bear hug.

She groweled, "You better get off of me before I beat you to a bloody pulp."

He sighed, "I love you too Machi."

"I hate you too. Idiot."

He smiled, "trust me, you'll love the council. We're going to have so much fun Alyssa! How could this get any better?"

I laughed, "by having Machi and Yuki date?"

He laughed, "Well, I do think he needs to find a girlfri-" he glared at me, "No. absolutely not."

"What! What's wrong with Yuki asking Machi out? Or vice versa?" I silently yelled at him.

"It's because," he said, holding up his pointer finger, "he's a guy."

I slapped him, "Really? That's all?"

He nodded.

"So if I were a guy, what would you do to me if I asked Machi out," I ask, thinking that he would do something horrible.

He laughed, "Why, I'd have to kill you of course!"

I frowned, "You're kidding, right?"

He laughed even louder. "Why would I joke around? Dating is serious."

I sighed as I started to walk home. I can finally get away from all of those crazys."

As I turned the corner to my house, I see Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo in front of my house.

"Maybe she's not here," I hear Kyo say, slight hint of hope in his voice.

I start to walk up to my house when I hear Tohru say, "Look, she's walking up here."

I look up from where I'm walking, "Oh, hey. What's up?" I ask, trying to sound causal.

Tohru smiled as she came up to me, and gave me a hug, "How was your day Alyssa?"

I felt creeped out, but still smiled, "Good. I guess."

Yuki looked confused, "What do you mean 'You guess'?"

I sighed, "I already know all of the material that we're learning."

Yuki sighed, "Alright, how about if you talk with your teacher, and when you get your student council badge, you'll be able to do your council work."

I smiled, "That's awesome!"

He smiled, "You'll get your badge tomorrow morning, just have Kakeru show you where the council room is."

I smiled, "Alright, now, what did you guys come here for? Shouldn't you guys go home?"

Yuki smiled, "Well, we were going to go home, but Miss Honda wanted to go to your house."

I smiled, "Why would you want to see me? I'm just a silly American." I laughed, thinking about earlier today, then looked at them. Who for some reason looked confused.

"How is that funny?" Yuki asked, slightly confused.

I sighed, "Never mind, so, how does this whole council work? Do I have to get there early or something?"

"Yes, you also have to be there on the weekends as well." Yuki smiled, "You also have to help set up, take down, and help make sure that all of the festivals run smoothly, so if you want to participate, you'll have to let me know, and you'd still have to help set up and take down stuff." He looked at me with an actual smile, "Any questions?

I looked at him, bug eyed, "Yeah, I don't think that I can do that."

"Don't worry, it's easy." Yuki said, "Think of it like helping raising money. I know that you did that all the time at your other school."

I thought about it for a moment, "Alright, but I have a request."

Yuki sighed, "I was afraid of that. With you it's always some type of request."

I laughed, "It's not that bad. I just want to add a fundraiser."

He looked at me, his face showed no expression, but his eyes were showing confusion, "Alright, what fundraiser would you want to do?"

I smiled, "I want to start H2O For Life."

"What's that," Tohru asked, excited to find out what it was.

I smiled, "You raise money for people in Africa, who don't have fresh water systems. It's become fairly popular in America."

Yuki thought about it for a moment, "We can talk about it at the next council meeting, but I think that's a great idea."

I smiled, "Alright! Thanks a bunch Yun-Yun."

He sighed, "How that name's stuck with me I'll never know."

**Me: Alright! Finished!**

**Yuki: But, don't you have to take that PLAN test tomorrow? You need your rest.**

**Me: But Yun-Yun! It's almost 8:20, it's not that bad.**

**Tohru: But you really need your sleep. I don't want you falling asleep during the test.**

**Me: Alright, but only for you Tohru**

**Yuki: I'll never understand how she does it.**

**Me: Does what?**

**Yuki: Nothing. Never mind.**

**Me: Alright. Review!**


	4. Laughing to much, and what feelings?

**Me: Hey! I just finished my finals today, so on Monday, also my birthday, I'll get to start a new tri, and I'm so excited! I get to take Creative Writing! And I won't have to leave 2ed hour with oil pastel on me anymore! Even though I do like working with them, but hated the cotton balls.**

**Hatsaharu: Whoopdy do, so you get to take a writing class, and you won't have to take art any more. Right now, I could care less.**

**Me: Are you grumpy cause I put you into this chapter? *Slaps him on the back extra hard to where he fell onto the floor* I promise that you'll like it once when you're done reading it. If you're like my friend, who this story is for, then you'll laugh when the slight sexual jokes come into play.**

**Hatsaharu: Whatever. *Starts reading and laughs* this just made my day. At least you're same enough to not go extra crazy.**

**Me: I know. Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I own this stereo, the speakers that go with it, my phone, my yummy grape vitamin water, and this schedule for my next tri classes that I'm starting on Monday! I don't own Alyssa, Fruits Basket, or this amazing website that I'm typing this for. Enjoy!**

As I walked out of my room, an hour after I've done my homework, I decided to have something to eat. I looked in the fridge, then the freezer, then the fridge again, before complaining, "There's nothing to eat!"

My house keeper, Hitsugaya Toushirou, laughed, "What do you mean there's nothing to eat? We have a fridge and freezer full of food."

I sighed, "Yeah, but there's nothing, and I mean NOTHING, to eat."

He sighed, "What am I going to do with you? Your mother wants you to become a proper young lady, but we can't do that if you're eating all the time."

I laughed, "Ain't that the truth. You won't see me turning into a proper young lady any time soon."

When I went to school early the next day, I noticed that Kakeru decided to already make the announcement that I was in the student council by making huge banners at all of the entrances.

When I got into the school, a lot of people were congratulating me, while others, like the Prince Yuki Club, kept glaring at me. When I cracked my knuckles a few times, they ran off.

I laughed as I muttered to myself, "Those wimps."

I heard a masculine laugh coming from the shadows, and somebody's voice, "That's hilarious. It's only your second day here, yet all of the chicks are terrified of you."

I look over to see Haru, but not just Haru, Black Haru, which I could tell by his eyes being a charcoal black, instead of a nice shade of grey. "I'm starting to wonder how well you could fair against me or Kyo, but I'm stronger than him." He thought for a few moments, before muttering, "Or Yuki. Kagura?"

I smiled, "Really Black Haru. What's the matter with you? Who made you angry again?"

He snorted, "Rin. That stupid bitch. That stupid horse doesn't know what the head of the family could do to her. I'm trying to get her out. The only way she would is if she'd find somebody she'd like to hang out with, but I need to find somebody. You know where I could find someone?"

"What type of people does she like to hang out with?" I ask without hesitation.

He started to turn to himself again, cause I can see his eyes turning into the usual shade of grey that they usually are. "People that like to make their own cloths, draw, etcetera, etcetera, you get my drift right?"

I smiled, "Yeah, could I possibly meet her sometime? I think that we'd get along perfectly."

His eyes softened, "That would be a lot of help."

I smiled, "Yeah, and by the way how you talk about her, I'd like to help protect your girlfriend."

He laughed for a good five minutes, as I stood there dumbfounded, "we are not a couple. She's my cousin, and my ex."

I laughed an awkward laugh, "Oh, so, are you two friends now or…"

He laughed as my voice trailed off, "She stepped all over my heart. Tell me what you'd think."

"Oh," I felt my heart flutter a little, "Sorry, but why would you help her if you don't like her anymore?"

He smiled a little, "Because she's still my cousin, and no matter what or who, I'll always help out my family."

I smiled, "You're so kind."

He laughed, "Alright, now you sound like Momiji when I told him that."

I laughed, "Most people see you the wrong way. They just have to get to know you better. I think that a lot of people would like you if they got to know you."

"Why would you say that?"

I laughed, "That's because you'll do anything for the one's you love."

He smiled, "That is true."

"Hey look man." I hear a random guy say to his friend, "That Alyssa chick's talking to that one violent Soma."

The other guy laughed, "I think that it would be alright man. I heard that she got into a lot of fights at her other school."

I sighed, as I thought, 'What a bunch of idiots.'

The first guy laughed, "Wow. He fights, she fights, they're a match made in heaven."

"Yeah, but didn't you hear?" A random chick said to him, "She was picked to serve on the student council, and she got a perfect score on the entrance exam, so all of the teachers love her. Also, I heard that her mom's the new English teacher. Plus, she has the top grades in the entire freshman class."

The two guys gasped, "So she's smart, beautiful, and she fights? She sounds like the perfect girl for him, hands down."

The other guy sounded confused, "Why would you say that?"

The first guy laughed, "Because, didn't you know that he's got the top score in his class too?"

Then Haru punched the wall, right above my head, glaring at me for some reason. Maybe it was cause I was ignoring him. "Would you leave us alone? We're trying to have a private conversation, and you two fuckin idiots, along with slutty mcslut whore need to get some fuckin manners, so just shut your mouth before I shut them for you!" He yelled his voice crescendoing.

I laughed, "Haru, calm down. I don't care what they say about us," I turned to them, "Sorry, but Haru and I are not dating."

All three of them gasped, "But why not?" The girl asked, "You two are perfect for each other."

I laughed, "Sorry, but I just moved here, and I don't have time for a boyfriend right now."

Haru laughed, "Come now Lissa, don't let then off the hook, they need to feel the pain." He punched his hand with his other fist like he was ready to go into a fight.

I slapped him, hard, "Now now Haru, we don't need to make a scene," I say, even though there was a crowd gathering to see all of the commotion, or hoping to see a good fight. I gave him my biggest smile, as I say, "Now, can you show me where the student council room is? I need helpfinding it."

He smirked. Not good, "What do I get out of it?"

I thought for a moment. I smiled, thinking that it was time to mess with the crowd. My smile turned into a smirk, "My undying love?"

He smirked a little, knowing that he should play along, "I'm sorry darling, but that's not gonna help with school. I thought that in bed yesterday, I told you that while we were in school, we'd just stay as friends."

I started to fake cry, "Come now Haru, your being no fun. Remember yesterday, and all of the fun we were having?"

The crowd was quiet, hoping to hear our on again, off again romance.

He smiled, "Sorry dear, but I don't think that we should tell all of these people. What we do in bed, stays in bed."

As the girls were gushing, the boys were making cat noises.

I pouted, "Alright, can you just help me find the council room? That way, when you're gone, I can screw your cousin."

When I heard the fan girls, who were obviously angry, spewing threats, Haru and I busted out laughing.

"What's the commotion," Yuki asked, as he made his way through the crowd, which made us laugh much, much harder.

I started to clutch my belly, and fell to the floor, tears coming out of my eyes, "I and him," I started to laugh out, trying not to stutter, "and you." I got up off of the floor, and took some deep breaths, "Lets just day that Haru and I messed with these people's minds a bit."

He looked at me, confusion and worry all over his face, "What did you do?"

All of the fan girls started to bombard him with questions, "Is it true that you're having a love affair with Alyssa?" "Do you love her," and, "I thought that you were a different person Prince Yuki."

He gave me a confused look, now showing confusion and anger, "Alyssa, what did you tell these people?"

Haru smirked, "I believe that I was part of the cause."

Yuki sighed, "What did you do Haru." Yuki asked, most likely not wanting to know.

"We just told them that we were having a love affair outside of school, friendship only in school, and when she got to the council room, she was gonna screw with you," Haru said, as bluntly as he could, as I nodded, confirming.

He sighed, "Why did I know this was gonna happen if you two were left alone?"

"Then why did you leave us alone," I asked, feeling like I was gonna die laughing soon, trying to hold my giggles in.

He looked slightly angry, "But I sent out Kakeru and Kimi," he thought for a minute, "That's a mistake that I should've make," he started to say, then looked around, frantically, "Where could they be?"

As he started to scan the crowd, he spotted the two people, laughing and clutching their stomachs. As he walked over to them, he grabbed Kakeru's ear, "What are you doing!" He yelled, "You know how much council work could've gotten done if you two didn't wander around?"

Their heads hung low, "Sorry Yun-Yun," they said simotaniousley.

Yuki sighed, "What am I going to do with you two?"

Kimi smiled a bit, "you could let Kimi off the hook with a warning. Kimi hasn't slacked off like Kakeru has."

He thought for a moment, "Alright Kimi, because you usually do your council work," he turned to Kakeru, "You will do all of the council work that you haven't done in the past week, and have it done, ALL DONE, by the end of the day."

Kakeru's face turned white, "What!? Yun-Yun, isn't that a little cruel?"

Yuki looked at him firmly, "I stand by my decision"

Kakeru then looked at me, "Why do you and Hatsaharu have to be so damn funny."

I shrugged, "Cause, I'm just that awesome?"

He laughed along with me, then stopped, "No, I'm not laughing. You got me in trouble," he glared at me, "I won't forgive you."

I rolled my eyes, then sighed, as I started to go with Kakeru and Yuki.

"Oi, Alyssa," Haru called after me.

"Yeah," I called back to him, our eyes meeting for a brief moment.

He smirked, "I have fun with you this morning," he said, as his smirk turned into a smile, then left to go to his classroom.

I felt my heart skip a beat or two. This wasn't going to be good.

As Yuki started to show me easy ways to get to the council room, we see Tohru and Kyo talking. She was smiling that same smile that I've seen on her yesterday, while Kyo was actually smiling. An actual smile, and not that fake smile or smirk that he usually gave to people, or wears all the time. That reminded me of Machi, "So, Yun-Yun," I started to say, as he turned around to tell me something, "What do you think of Machi? She's a cutie, right?"

He flushed, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, hoping he'd get the hint.

He gave me a blank look, as I slapped myself mentally. Stupid boys, no matter how smart they may appear. "Do you like her?" I asked, straightforward.

"Do I like Machi?" he asked, repeating my question.

I nodded frantically.

He thought for a second, "Yes, I like her," he smiled.

I was mentally having a party in my head, till I heard him say, "She's one of my closest friends."

I sighed, as I said, "Really!? Do you like her, or do you like like her?"

His eyes narrowed, as he sighed, "So we're dealing with the third grade definition of like?"

I nodded my head, faster than before.

He blushed a bit, looking away.

I awed, as he looked my way, a blush across his face, and glared at me, as I said, "You two would be so cute together!"

"Oh great, not you too." He said, his voice filled with a bit of anger, "First Kimi and now you?"

I chuckled a bit, "Sorry, but from my sources, I heard that Machi likes you. A lot."

He glared at me, "What sources are they."

I laughed. Hook, like, and sinker, "Sorry, but that's classified information." I smiled evilly, as I said, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He sighed, as he started to walk down the hallway, "You won't drop the subject no matter what I do, will you?"

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nope. When I have my heart set on something, I plan to actually get it done. No matter what it takes."

**Me: Chapter 4, check! Let's see what else I have to do: make a cheesecake, help out with a bowling tournament, set up for my party, go to my RCIA program on Sunday, and-**

**Kyo: Damn! What the hell are you doing! What about your finals that you just took!?**

**Me: Have fun tomorrow with Britt and Sunday with the other friends that come to my party. *Glare at Kyo* I have a busy scedual, you can't blame me for being a busy teenager! I'll get even busyer when it comes closer to putting on the amazing production of Hairspray!**

**Kyo: If you work yourself to death, don't come crying to us. I don't want to have to make you leek soup. *Shrudders***

**Me: Awwww, you'll make me leek soup if I get sick? That's soo sweet of you!**

**Kyo: Wha- That's not what I said!**

**Me: *Laughs* Please review J**


	5. What Happened to Machi? Who's the others

**Alright, I was in the middle of some amazing stories, then everybody decided to update, so I had to read those stories, like the ML series by Rolyn. It's a Pokemon fanfic… but the story that I was most addicted to was: **

** s/5032106/1/Apartment-15B**

**It's a Bleach fanfic, Ichigo and Rukia, of course… But it was testing week, then it was the start of a new trimester, then my birthday party, and my creative writing teacher decided to assign a lot of homework. Plus I had my Catechism classes, then my friend tried to commit suicide…. And on top of that one of my friends tried to ask me out, and now our friendship's kinda weird, plus I had to go to church on Thursday, Friday (today) tomorrow, and Sunday, cause of Easter. Anyways... Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this file, this bin of nail polish (Kristen and Britt are doing there nails here) the new chalkboard in the kitchen, Eric's new bowling trophy, and my mom's cross that she got after she got baptized. Enjoy!**

When I walked into the council room, I noticed that there were papers scattered all around the council room, "Was Machi in here by any chance," I asked Yuki.

He nodded and sighed when he saw the council room, "Machi's done a number on the room again." He sighed again as he took out his cell phone, and dialed some numbers and closed it, "Kakeru should be here to clean it."

After he said that, the door opened to revile Chibki and Kimi.

"What!? She did it again!?" Chibki yelled, "Why does she do this? Out of all the girls that we had to have on the council," he started to ramble, then looked at me, "Other than Alyssa," he said, when he saw me glaring at him, "we got stuck with the freakish one?"

I glared at him even more when I did the first time, "Who are you calling a freak? You should look in the mirror to look at yourself. You're not much better."

Kimi looked torn, and sad, as if she had to choose between the both of us. "Chibki, you're so mean! Girls are sensitive! Maybe something bad happened this morning."

As she said that, Machi came into the council room, crying.

I gasped dramatically, as everybody took their eyes off of her, and looked at me, confused. "Machi, what happened?" I asked, worry in my voice.

As the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, she gave me a hug.

I hugged her back, putting my arms around her to make her feel safe, "I think that we need to talk Machi."

She looked at me confused, till I told her for the reason why she was crying, and nodded her head. Her frail voice, silently saying, "Alright."

I smiled as everybody was leaving the room, and said, "How about if we go to my house. I'm sure that my mom wouldn't mind. She'd love to meet my new friends." I laughed a bit, "She always did."

She gave me a small smile, "Alright, but what are we gonna do there?"

My smile grew, "we're gonna have a sleepover."

I heard a gasp coming from across the room, and saw Kimi. I thought she left!

She gave me a sad look, "Kimi wants to go over to Alyssa's house too!" she ran over to me, "Alyssa wouldn't want Kimi to feel left out, right?"

I eased away, "Um, sure?"

Just then, Yuki came in, most likely to get council papers, while we were discussing where we'd meet so we could travel together to get there.

He smiled, "While you're at it, would you like to invite Miss Honda and her friends? I'm sure that they would love to go over to your house."

I laughed, thinking about all of the great times we'll have in the future.

"Alright, but I have to ask my mom, but I'm sure that she'd be okay with it." I sent her a quick text, then glared at almost everybody, "Alright, I know how close you guys are, but if we're gonna solve this problem, you'll have to let me and Machi talk."

Everybody nodded, obviously not getting what I was trying to tell then, "Which means alone."

It took a bit for it to sink in, buy Yuki nodded, while Kakeru protested, not happy that I'm talking to his sister about something that affects her feelings, and he's not included. I slapped him, "Just stop, if I wanted you to be in the room, I would've asked for you to be in the room. Besides, there's no better way for a girl to say something about her feelings with another girl to talk about it with you, especially if the two girls are really close.

He sighed in defeat, "Alright," he glared at me, then said, "You may have won the battle, but you'll lose the war!"

I laughed, "Trust me, you'll never win."

When everybody left, I turned to Machi, who was standing and said, "Come sit down," I say as I walked over to the couch that her brother usually occupied whenever he would take naps.

She slowly made her way over to where I was sitting, and sat down. I could see that she felt awkward, as I said, "What happened? Why were you crying?"

When I got no emotion, I stood up and said, "Would you rather talk to somebody else about it?"

She nodded, as she said, "Usually whenever something like this happens, I usually talk to Yuki."

I smiled as I thought of Yuki and Machi, smiling at her, laughing with her.

She smiled herself, and blushed from the memories that she's had with him.

"Should I go get him," I offered her, while she continued to blush.

"N-n-n-no, it's alright, you don't have to," she said, almost whispering.

I sighed as I left the room, then cursed, "Awww fuck," I yell to nobody, "I still need my badge!"

"Thank you," I say, as I took the badge from Yuki, "Now, how many people do you think I can blink before I get into trouble," I exclaimed, my voice filled with excitement.

He chuckled, and sighed, "I don't think that's the wisest idea. You may be book smart, but you're not entirely street smart."

"What does that mean," I asked/yelled, not knowing if it were an insult or a complement.

"It means that you think too rationally in the real world."

I felt confused, "Alright," I say, making a motion with my hand for him to go on, "Go on."

He sighed, "You don't think about the outcome. Don't you think that people would get angry if you tried to blind them?"

I smiled happily, "Of course not! I don't always think that way. Life's not fun unless you live in the fast lane."

He sighed, "Mi- Alyssa, you never cease to amaze me."

I smiled, "But that's one of the best qualities about me."

I walked through the halls, feeling confident, with my new badge in my hand, smiling, until I saw Machi, and the Prince Yuki Fan girls.

I groweled as I saw one of them slap Machi. I immediately punched the chick that did that. She had no right to do that. Machi was the sweetest person on the face of the earth, so there was no reason to slap her.

"What did I tell you fucking yesterday chick," I yelled, ready to punch another one of them.

"A-A-A-Alyssa, don't," Machi said, cradling her soon to be bruised cheek.

I got closer to her, her hair was a mess, she most likely had a black eye, bruises on her arms, and bite marks. I glared at them who had a look of pure terror, and yelled, "Which one of you did this to her!"

They flinched, and got even more terrified when I yelled, "Answer me!"

One of the girls shook, but said, "We all did."

I gritted my teeth together, ready to punch the living daylights out of one of them, but didn't when I heard, "Alyssa, don't," Haru said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You should get Machi to the nurse," I turned to see him, leaning very closely to me, "Now."

As he said that, he turned to the fan girls, "I'm gonna enjoy doing this," he said, cracking his knuckles, "Now, you shouldn't mess with Alyssa, cause both her and me could hurt you bimbos, cause anyone that hurts Alyssa, or her friends, they'll have to answer to me, or if that person is really lucky, Yuki. He can do way more damage than I can."

The five girls gasped.

Something just hit me. Good thing I have epiphanies a lot. "That reminds me, I should kick all of your asses, because you were hurting my friend. What did I say yesterday again?"

They gasped as I laughed as evilly as I could.

When I stepped back, Machi cried out in pain. Looking back, I saw that I accidently stepped on her. I told her I was sorry, and helped her up, and went to the nurses' office.

As I helped her through the halls, some teachers stopped us, asking if Machi was alright, and if I did it.

When we passed by Yuki's classroom, she collapsed, falling over, dragging me with her.

"I'm gonna need some help," I mutter to myself.

I opened the door to see most of Yuki's class going off, while a sub, a different teacher, was filling in for my mom, who was in a meeting.

"Yuki!"I shout, getting most of the classes' attention, along with his.

"Y-Yuki," Machi whispered, a few tears rolling down her face.

Tohru and her friends came over to us.

"Holy shit," Uo exclaimed, "Was she in a gang? She looks worse than I did after I got out with Kykeo's help."

Tohru nodded her head, as she helped me with Machi, both of us carrying her to the nurse.

When we got there, Kakeru, Kimi, and Chibki were there, to see how bad Machi looked.

Kimi and Chibki gasped, while Kakeru looked like he was going to cry.

The nurse gasped, and scolded everybody to get out, except for the people that brought her there, being me, Uo, Hana, and Tohru.

"How did this happen," the nurse asked sternly, "Please don't tell me that it was those crazy Prince Yuki fan girls again."

Again? You mean this happened before I came here? These poor chicks. How has Tohru survived?

"What do you mean by again," I asked, hopping what she was saying wasn't true.

She sighed as she told me that any girl that they think will get too close to Yuki, they'll hurt, unless if you have somebody tough to be there to beat them up.

I thought for a moment, "You mean, like they won't beat Tohru up cause of Uo, Hana, and Kyo?"

She nodded, "They don't want to get hurt, but they claim that they're protecting their "prince". I just wish that people would stop getting hurt cause of it."

I laughed, "Well, Haru's giving them what they deserve. They'll be lucky to walk tomorrow."

The nurse smiled, then turned to Machi, "You should be thankful that you have such wonderful friends here to help you in your time of need." She wrote a note and said, "I think you should stay off of that leg," as she said that, she pointed to her right leg, "And you should have somebody carry your books for you, my advice to you would be, if you run into them again, heaven forbid, try to get as close to a teacher as you can."

She nodded her frail looking head, with a sad smile on her face, "Alright, thank you."

I sighed as we got out of the nurses office, and said, "Machi, I think that whenever you're here, you should have one of us here to protect you. I mean, you're protected in the classroom, and at lunch, but if you go somewhere, anywhere in school, you should bring somebody with you."

She nodded without saying a word.

As we walked by the council room, I noticed that the door was opened, a jar just a bit.

Machi and I looked to see a grown man, with long, white, pin straight hair, with golden hazel eyes, dressed in an elegant red flowing shirt that went down to a little bit past his knees, and white jeans. On his feet were some simple tennis shoes. He was definitely taller than me, by about three or four inches, which was unusual for most people. I wonder if he had to duck to get into the doorway. He straightened a bit, from seeing me and Machi, "Now, I wonder where my brother could've put that piece of paper."

I felt confused. Brother? Who's related to him in the council? It can't be anybody that I know other than Haru, but his roots are black, so he must dye his hair.

Kakeru came up from behind us, and sucked in his breath, "Capitan! I missed you!" He said, as he ran past us, and gave the white haired man a hug.

He gasped dramatically as he turned around, "Kakeru, I've missed you," he said, then looked at Machi and I, "I've missed your sister as well, but who is this beautiful princess next to her? I haven't seen you before."

Princess? Oh hell no, he did not just call me that.

Kakeru smiled, "That's Alyssa, she's from the states. She actually just arrived yesterday believe it or not."

The guy with white hair, Captain, ran over to me, and took my hands into his, "Hello there princess, my name is Ayame Soma, may you please grace me with yours?"

I sighed, "I guess I have no choice," I say, wishing that I wasn't here at the moment, "My name's Alyssa, and trust me," I say to him, glaring, "I'm not a princess. I'm far from it."

He laughed, "Oh, my dear child, that's not true at all."

"Mi- er, Alyssa, is Machi alright?" I hear Yuki, running down the hallway.

"Yeah, she's-" I was about to say there was nothing too serious, but instead we heard: "My dear brother! I've missed you, as well as Mine! She told me to give you a hug, and to tell you to bring Tohru to the shop again some time. She misses her. She'll be thrilled to know that you've made a friend with such an adorable princess!"

"I'm not a princess!" I protested.

"Yuki! I thought that you were dating Ma-"

Yuki covered his mouth so what he was saying was muffled, but he was still making a bunch of dramatic gestures.

After a few minutes, of most likely pointless rambling, he let his mouth go, as Ayame continued, "And that is why you two would be a very cute couple."  
Yuki blushed, while I laughed, "So I was right!"

He glared at me, "Not one word," he muttered to me.

Ayame went over to us, "What are you two whispering over here? Secrete date plans?"

That made me angry. I glared at him, while growled, "Don't make me hurt you."

He laughed, "You wouldn't do that," he turned to Yuki, "you wouldn't let her do that to me, right, brother?"

He had a purple glow around him, "I just might let her hurt you."

He gasped dramatically, "Oh no! How could you!"

"You're starting to sound like Shigure," Yuki said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention," Ayame said, as the door opened, revealing a man that looked to be in his early 20s, wearing a brown komoto, and shady black hair. By the look in his eyes, I'd say that he was shady as well.

"Oh great, not you too," Yuki complained.

**Me: Finally done! Even though I'm ignoring Brittany…**

**Tohru: You really shouldn't ignore your friends.**

**Me: But she's being a total brat, so… Yeah**

**Kyo: She probably deserves it.**

**Me Thank you! I don't feel like saying anything else, so please, Haru if you will.**

**Haru: No, I'm going to slap you if you make me say it.**

**Me: SAY IT!**

**Haru: Fine. Please review, otherwise Osseo Fan 48127 will have to go to your house and kill you in your sleep.**

**Me: I didn't say to kill them-**

**Haru: Bye!**

**Me: P.S there's a poll on my profile, please check it out!**


	6. We're doing what!

**Me: Sorry! I totally know how overdue this is, but I've been too busy. This now warm weather isn't helping either. Warm weather in my house means yard work. Plus we just finished our production of Hairspray! I had fun. I was actually in it, even if I did hold an applause sign, hand Jessie, who played Tracy, protest signs, and spun a triangle, I had fun. We're all one big happy family, but we're all sad that our seniors are leaving soon. Thankfully Page Awards and Banquet are coming up.**

**Yuki: Ummm… not to bother you Miss, but what are Page Awards?**

**Me: Well, with Page Awards, you're judged by people, who give out awards for best lead, set design, lighting, etcetera, etcetera. We've been nominated for basically everything. Plus Cayla, our director, said that even if we win it all, or win nothing, we're still a family, and even the Page Awards can't take that away. Nobody can. Anyways, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I totally ****do not ****own Team Alpha Drama, the radio I'm listening to, the Red Wings, which is what I'm listening to, this lovely bouquet of flowers that's in the middle of the table, or any of the presale money that we had from all of the tickets we sold.**

**P.S. I don't own Fruits Basket or characters, but I do own Alyssa, kinda, and the amazing plot that I came up with myself, and the next story that I'm gonna put up soon…**

**EVERYBODY ON 3. 1, 2, 3, TEAM ALPHA DRAMA!**

"What!" The shady man, Shigure I presumed, exclaimed, "Aya said that there were gonna be high school girls here, but alas, there are none." As he said this, he did a bunch of dramatic poses.

Ayame smirked, "Don't worry Gure, there are two of them here," he said, pointing to Machi and I," See? But you have to be careful of that princess," he pointed to me especially, "She's a feisty one."

"I am not a princess!" I yelled, ready to slap this Ayame character, "I am so far from princess, I'm past the planet Pluto."

"Wow," Kakeru said," That's far," he stated, in his joking voice, "Also, Pluto is not considered a planet anymore."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Yuki sighed, "Brother, why are you even here?"

He smiled, "Because, I wanted to see you, and while I was looking for you, I came in here to see how the council is doing without me, but I somehow lost my paper for measurements. You know how my work is. Busy all the time."

"Measurements," I asked, "For what?" After asking that, I covered my mouth, regretting what I said, knowing that he'd most likely ramble. He seems like the character to do so.

He laughed a rather annoying laugh, "Oh, my dear princess, it's for one of my clients that go to my shop."

I felt confused, shop? What the hell does this guy do for a living? Fashion?

"What kind of shop," I sighed.

His face lit up like the fourth of July, "I run a shop for…" I hear him starting to ramble, as I start to zone out of what he was talking about, "And then I…" I hear, catching a bit of what he was saying, "And lastly, the person will try on the garment, and pay for it, feeling as happy as ever!" he exclaimed, beaming at one of the random walls.

I felt even more confused than I did about his shop before, "Could, could I come over to see this "shop" sometime?"

Ayame gasped, along with Shigure, who exclaimed something like "one of us should escort you there" and all that bull shit.

"Who's gonna escort me then, I don't' want to go with people that I don't know. If you're making me go, I have to be with one of my friends. Plus it's one of my mom's rules." I asked, challenging them, and somewhat lying to them. I love challenging people, and besides, if I wanted to go off with a total stranger, my mom would totally be cool with that.

They both turned to Yuki, and had on a creepy smile, and an even more horrifying glint in their eyes.

"Alright," Ayame said, most likely going into one of his creepy poses, again, "Yuki, my brother, would you do the honor of this beautiful princess, and-"

"I can't this weekend, I have too much to do," Yuki said, looking around the council room for something, "Have somebody else escort her."

Shigure smiled, "What about Momiji, or Haru? I know that Kyo's too busy, going to Kazuma's for even more training. As if he weren't powerful enough. He trained on the mountains, for four months, and fought bears, and still doesn't think that he's powerful enough to take on Yuki." He chuckled to himself, "I don't blame him. If Yuki could make Kyo's death look like a complete accident, which he most likely could pull off, then I would train as much as he would."

"What!?" I gasped, "You mean out sweet, Prince Yuki, could actually turn out to be a killer!?"

Yuki sighed, over from where he was looking through the giant stack of papers, "I'm not a killer. I only use martial arts for self defense."

"But," Shigure said, holding up his pointer, "You could always kill him if you wanted to."

He sighed, "If he didn't make Miss Honda so happy, he would've been done a long time ago."

Ayame laughed, "Alright, that's the spirit Yuki," he suddenly turned serious, "Now we need to know one thing my brother."

"What," Yuki said, sounding irritated, "Can't you see that I'm busy!?"

"We need to know," Shigure said, even more serious than Ayame. Dead serious, "Who will escort Alyssa to Aya's beautiful shop?"

I face palmed myself, "Why? Why must we be stuck with you idiots?"

"Finally!" I hear Yuki shout from under the mountain of paperwork that was left from Kakeru, "Here's your stupid piece of paper," he shoved it into his face, "And next time you 'lose' your paperwork," he said, putting air quotes around lose, "Please just give up and don't look."

Ayame looked sad, "I was just trying to make some time to spend with my beloved baby brother."

When Yuki didn't answer, I sighed, "How about if Yuki, Machi, and some other friends that I know, all go to your shop next week to see what it's like?"

Ayame's faces lit up like the Fourth of July fireworks, while Yuki's face fell, like fireworks disappearing from the sky.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What if I let somebody that'll keep you same?" I asked Yuki, knowing that he'll most likely say yes.

"I don't have a choice, do I," he sighed.

I laughed, "Not one." As I put my arm around his shoulder.

The next day, I went to the school on a Saturday, at 7:30 in the morning. Extremely tired. I didn't get that much sleep last night. Mostly because I didn't know who was going to bring along when we go to Ayame's shop with me. The more I that I think about it, the more that I think that it's a date.

When I get into the school, I noticed a familiar head full of white and black hair.

"Haru, when did you get here?"

He looked bored, "When did you call me Haru? I always thought that you were gonna call me Hatsaharu, why did you call me Haru? Why now, of all times?"

I laughed, "The same time that we screwed with all of those people about our 'forbidden' relationship."

He sighed, a tired sigh, "Alright, well, I'm gonna go to bed, cause last night I sleep like shit."

I sighed, "At least you get to go to bed. I have to get council work done, and listen to Chibki and Kakeru bickering and fighting."

He laughed, and pointed at me, "Then I guess that sucks to be you."

"Fuck you," I growled.

"Sorry, can't, maybe you can. Just come home with me." He said, holding out his arms.

I laughed, then turned serious, "Also, would you do me a super special awesome favor?" I asked, sounding as bubbly as I could.

He sighed, "What do you want. You're never this happy."

I sighed, "You saw through my perfect plan."

"I didn't say anything about a plan," Haru said, pointing to me, as if he were pointing something out.

I shrugged, "Yeah, could you come with me tomorrow to Ayame's place?"

"No"

"Yuki and Machi are coming with me," I put both of my hands together, "Please? Think of it as a date for Yuki and Machi"

"Then what would we be doing," he asked, sounding concerned for once.

"Well, you'd be with me."

He nodded, as he made a 'go on' gesture to me, "Doing what?"

"Well I didn't finish," I yelled at him, "And Yuki. And Machi."

"Wait," he said, a little angry, "You mean that we're going on this 'date' with them!?" he yelled, as he put air quotes around "date".

I smiled, and nodded, "Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Me eternal love," I asked, hoping that he would agree to it.

"We already went through this already. And again, no"

"I'll get you out of class a few times," I said quickly. Hoping that he would say yes already, so we can move on with our lives.

"What would you do if a teacher caught us?" he asked, sounding half annoyed, half complaining.

"I'd say that I deeded you for council work, or that we're working on a project."

He nodded, "Fine, now leave me alone. I'm tired, and I need some sleep."

"Fuck you! I hate you!" I yelled at him.

He chuckled, "Love you too!"

As I walked to the council room, I noticed that there wasn't a single soul in the school. It was fairly quiet for once.

"Where is everybody else," I think to myself, then thought, "Oh, right. It's Saturday. But why was Haru here?"

I shrugged the thought away, and continued to wander the halls a bit.

I thought about passing the council room, when I heard Chibki yelling, "When are you actually going to do any work Kakeru!? I don't want to come in on Sunday too! I have to go to church."

I heard laughing from the other side of the door, "Chill, will you? You know that I don't do any work till Yun-Yun shows up."

Chibki sighed, "You're hopeless. You know that, right?"

I stepped through the door, "Alright, who's ready to work today," I asked in my most preppy voice that my throat could actually muster.

I could see a fuming Chibki, and an overly excited Kakeru, "What's up with you guys? I've only known you two for like a week, and you're already angry at me or something?"

Chibki sighed, again. He seemed to do that a lot, "No, I just want to get all of this work done."

"I don't blame you," I said, being dead serious, "at least you won't have to be with that annoying person that was here yesterday. Machi, Yuki, Haru and I have to see him tomorrow."

Kakeru looked at me, confused, "Why Hatsaharu? I thought it was going to only be the three of you."

"Yeah, well, before I came here, I talked to him, and told him about it, and asked if he could come." I smiled evilly, "That way I can have some fun and laugh about it tomorrow and the future!"

He smiled, getting at what I was hinting at, "I wanna come! I want to have fun with you, Yun-Yun, Machi, who never has any fun, might I add, and Capitan!"

"No," I shouted to him, hoping that he'd get the picture.

He looked sad and confused, "Why not?"

"Because 'Captain'," I said, using air quotes around captain, "Said that I could bring only one other person, and I thought, 'gee, how much fun would I have if Haru were with me'."

He gave me the puppy dog look, too bad for him that it doesn't work on me, "you should know that it doesn't work on me."

He sighed a sad sigh, "Alright, but if tomorrow goes horribly, I get to say 'I told you so'. Alright?"

I laughed, "Alright. I'll totally let you know how tomorrow goes."

We sat there in silence, then started to work on what I had to do. Even though I only had a few papers to do.

When an hour passed, the door opened, revealing Yuki and Machi, talking about how their day was so far, and how tomorrow would go down.

"Where do you think we should meet," Yuki asked, "We could always meet at Alyssa's house. We both know where it is."

"No!" I shouted loudly, "We can't meet there."

"Why not," Machi asked, "We both know where it is."

I laughed, "Yeah, but I added an addition to our small group."

Yuki sighed, his eyes telling me that he was preparing for the worst, "Who did you invite?" Yuki asked, "Unless if it's Kakeru, I think that we'll be able to keep sane."

I laughed, "Haru."

"Haru?" Yuki asked, looking confused.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, and I already told him that we'd meet here, so, we have to meet him here," I looked at Yuki, "Unless if you're gonna go with him to my house."

He looked conflicted, "Why would Haru come?"

"Well," I say, as I start to explain to him what Haru and I talked about earlier that day, "And there you have it."

"Wow," Kakeru said, "You got here that early?"

I nodded, "And I heard you two," I say, pointing to Kakeru and Chibki, "Arguing."

Machi looked sad, then turned to her brother, angry. "Why must you always be so difficult to Chibki? He's never done anything bad to you."

He laughed a nervous laugh, "I just, I just wanted to see the captain's shop with you."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

As the day progressed, I felt as if the hours flew by, and managed to get all of **MY** council work done, but I also helped out Kakeru with his work. I couldn't believe it; he had papers from last week as well. Hell, I'd be even more surprised if I found papers from last year.

"Don't!" He yelled, having his desk cleared of all of his paperwork in the more than six hours that we've been here.

"Finally," Chibki said, "Will you continue to do your work when you first get it?"

Kakeru laughed, "Why would I do that, when Alyssa could just help me with what I need?"

I glared at him, "I only helped you out, 'cause you begged me to help you, and I have a lot of shit that I'll most likely have to go through with Yuki's pain-in-the-ass brother." I thought for a moment, thinking about mine and Machi's situation, "Sadly, Machi will have to go through the same situation as I will.

As I said my goodbyes to everybody, including a very sad Kakeru, and started to head home, when Machi ran up to me, and kept the same pace with me, "Is it alright if I stay over at your house?"

I smiled, "Alright, but if you don't mind me asking, why can't you go home? Wouldn't your mother worry about you?"

She smiled her usual, kind smile, "My mother kicked me out this morning, which was why I was late. I asked Yuki if he could help me, so he asked around his family, and told me that Shigure would, but there's not enough room, and I can't stay with his brother for obvious reasons."

I smiled, "That's aright. Your mother, from what I heard, can be a real bitch. I heard that you tried, and I quote, 'suffocate your baby brother.' From her words," I said, using air quotes.

She hung her head in shame, "All I wanted to do was make sure that he was warm enough," she said, as she started to cry, "Why do people think that I'm such a bad person!" She yelled to nobody, then whispered to herself, "Am I really a bad person," she looked up to me, waiting for an answer.

I smiled, "Of course not," I embraced her in a hug, "you're a wonderful person. Don't listen to that bitch, listen to your friends."

She hiccupped, "Thanks." She dried her tears, "Thank you Alyssa."

Yuki walked up to us. How long was he there!?  
"Machi," his voice sounded sad, and filled with worry, "Is that really true?"

She nodded her head, slowly.

He smiled his usual princely smile, "I agree with you Alyssa, you shouldn't listen to your mother. I know if I did, I would not be that same person that I am today."

She gave him a confused look, but nodded her head, as if it were their little secret.

"Well," I said, clapping my hands together, "Let's say that we go home Machi, 'cause I don't know 'bout you, but I'm starving!"

She smiled, and nodded her head. As she nodded her head, her stomach grumbled loudly.

As I laughed, she turned her head away, embarrassed' "Lighten up Machi, it's not that bad."

"Really," she asked, hope shone in her eyes.

I nodded my head, reassuring her, "Whenever my stomach does that, I usually try to look for food, and usually forget what I was doing till I find food again."

We started to laugh as we left the school grounds. I'm starting to think that this school might not be so bad after all. I'm starting to wonder if I'm gonna meet Rin any time soon.

**Me: Alright! I know this is way past over due, and I'm sorry, but there's been too many things going on in my life.**

**Machi: We wouldn't want you to over work yourself.**

**Me: I know, I know, but I had Hairspray, which I was in, then all of my teachers decided to make this time to do a whole bunch of essays. But the good news is that I've come up with another fanfic. Even though it's supposed to be a twisted fairy tale, I'm putting my own fanfic twist on it when she grades it.**

**Machi: Just don't over work yourself.**

**Me: Alright, just hit that review. Seriously, I want to hear your complaints, even if they're bad, I want feedback. **


	7. Getting ready What! Where?

**Me: Hello lovelys! How are my darlings! Please enjoy reading!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or the characters, including Toshido, when I first started to write this, I was watching Bleach, and he's my favorite character in it… he still is. I only own Alyssa, kinda, and this laptop, the horrible blisters that I got like two days ago from walking to school in wedges, which is something that I've learned to never do again, the wedges that gave me the blisters, my super heavy backpack, and the amazing pots and plants that I've just planted in them. I love spring**

* * *

When we got home, I noticed that my mom was out of the house, "Toshido, where's mom?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. A little after you left, she told me that she had some ambassador work to do. She said that she should be back before 7:00."

I looked up at the clock, which read 6:48. I started to worry. She's usually home earlier than when she usually says a certain time. I began to chew on my thumb nail, worry most likely written all over my face. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Machi, giving me an embarrassed, yet reassuring smile, "You won't have to worry. I'm sure that you mom's just fine."

When the clock read 7:00, we heard a car pull up, and saw my mom step out. When she opened the door, I instantly gave her a bear hug, and she laughed, "Well, I take it that you missed me?"

I smiled as I said, "Mom, can you do me the biggest favor in the world?"

Her face looked horrified, "Ho no, what do you want?"

I felt sad, "Why do you say that?"

She looked at me sternly, "Whenever you say that, you want something. So, spit it out what do you want."

I laughed innocently, then turned serious, "I was wondering if my friend Machi could stay with us."

Mom smiled, "That's alright with me. You know that I love to meet your friends, and okay with them sleeping over."

I felt myself tense up a bit, "Well, the sleeping over would be longer than you'd expect."

She gave me a confused look, "What do you mean," she asked, confusion and a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well," I say as I look at Machi, who was in her own world, "Her mom kicked her out of her house, because her mom's a bitch, and doesn't believe that her daughter would try to make sure that her baby brother's warm enough, but her mom accused her of suffocating him, so she no longer has a place to live." I give her the puppy dog eyes, which usually worked, "Please mommy." I made my lower lip pout as I said it.

She sighed, "If I say no, I know that you won't stop bugging me about it, so," she sighed, "alright, she can stay here as long as she needs to." She looked at Machi and smiled, "You can either call me Chris, or mom."

Machi blushed, "Alright m-mom."

I smiled, "Your basically a part of the family now." I patted her on the back, as I said, "Do you want your brother out of the picture too?"

"No," she said as I laughed, tears streaming down my face.

I started to give Machi a tour of the house, "This is the foyer," I say as we walk into a huge room, with a whole bunch of windows, shiny wooden floors. The walls were bright, light pink, and had giant pictures hanging from them.

All of the pictures were depressing. One had a rose with shattered glass around it, and drops of something, which made me always think of blood. The one opposite of it had a meadow, dark and gloomy, as if the person taking the picture, made dark clouds, just for the picture. It was black and white, which had a lot of black. The white in the picture stood out, like a dog in a room full of cats.

"What's that picture suppose to be," Machi asked, as she pointed to the last picture.

I smiled, "That's my favorite picture," I started to explain to her, "I drew this about five years ago. When I was just starting my drawing career." I looked up to the picture. "I drew a meadow with some horses running, they're also close to a river, so I tried the concept of leading a horse to water, but you can't make it drink."

She smiled at me, "It's a truly beautiful painting."

"Thank you."

As we made our way through the whole house, I heard Toshido shouting, "Dinner's ready!"

I smiled, "Alright," I looked at Machi, "I'll race you!"

She smiled, "Alright, but what do I get if I win?"

I thought for a few seconds, "My pudding cup."

She shrugged "Alright"

"But," I say, but before I could go on any further, she irrupts, "Why a but. It's always a but."

I sighed, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," I say, glaring at Machi, who smiled sheepishly, "If I win, you have to, and I mean HAVE TO, ask Yuki out on a date, and if he rejects you, you'll just have to keep asking him until he says yes."

She blushed, "Couldn't you choose something else?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head no, "No, not really. And besides, you get what you get and you don't have a fit. That's what I was always told when I was a kid, so too bad."

She sighed, "Alright," she then took a deep breath, "On your marks… get set… Go!"

As she said that, she started to run, which I laughed at, as I went through the secret pathways that I made when I was little. Only me and Toshido know about them. He only knows so he can actually get around the house faster.

When Machi arrived in the kitchen, five minutes later might I add, she saw that I was already there, "How did you get here so early!?"

I smiled seductively, "That's a…"

"That's a…" she repeated.

"That's a…" I say again, trying to keep her in suspense.

"That's a…" she said, motioning me to continue on with the sentence.

"That's a," I said, excited to see her face when I tell her what I was really going to say.

"That is what!" she exclaimed, anger and frustration flashing in her eyes.

I smiled, as I said, "A secret!"

She sweat dropped as I laughed, "don't worry, you'll learn how to get here faster than when I did. Toshido does all the time. Still don't know how he does."

She sighed, looking disappointed, "Now I'll have to ask Yuki out." She looked at me, "Do I really have to?"

I nodded my head, "Yea, you agreed to it."

She sighed, then looked at me, angrily, "Remind me to never make a bet with you. Ever."

I laughed, "No promises."

She hung her head in shame, "I don't think I could face him tomorrow."

After dinner, we both took a shower, and were relaxing, when Machi said, "What are we gonna do other than go to Yuki's brother's shop?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, for all I know, we could be there all day."

She thought for a moment, opened her mouth, then closed it, as if she didn't want to say anything. She shrugged, then said, "Well, I want to go to bed."

I nodded, "Alright," and gave her a hug, "good night."

And with that, both of us drifted into darkness.

The next day I woke up early, stretched, and looked at my clock, which read 9:45. I gave a horror like shriek, "Machi? You have to get up!"

She sat up immediately, "Why? What time is it?"

"It's summer time!" I said, joking, and laughing, then turned serious, and started to panic when she gave me her usual stern look when she was telling me to 'not joke around'. I sighed, and started to feel the panic set in, "It's almost 10!"

She shrugged, "So, they're not coming till around noon."

I sighed, a frustrated sigh, and turned to face her, "Yeah, but we have to get ready!"

When I saw her face, it gave me the 'really? You want to do this this early in the morning' look, which meant that she was in no mood for my madness today. Too bad for her.

"What!?" I asked, "What's wrong? You don't want to look nice for Yuki today when you ask him out?"

"I can dress myself," she said, as I walked over to my closet, throwing cloths all over, separating cloths that would look good on me, and look even better on Machi. I already know that I look good in all of my cloths, that's why I bought them. "Do not doubt my amazing fashion skills. I'm trying to get you and Yuki together. You know, like win you a date like one of those reality shows."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, I trust you, just don't make me look too horrible."

I laughed, "Alright, I won't."

After almost having Machi sitting in the chair, I finally finished, "Alright, you can look," I say, stepping back, and admiring my work on her.

Her long, pin straight hair, fell to her back, with perfect little pink floral bows that matched her floral blouse, which she was wearing with white pants, a green women's business jacket, and silver sandals.

"You look beautiful Machi," I say to her, as she kept staring at herself, open mouthed at the amazingness that I did to her.

"Is this," she says, pointing to herself in the mirror, "Really me?"

I nodded and had a cheesy smile plastered on my face. Like my mom when she helped me get ready for my first date. She looked at me, slightly creeped out, and started to shrug away from me, "You're starting to creep me out now," she waver a hand in front of my face, "Are you feeling okay," As she said this, she slapped me, "Are you there Alyssa?"

I felt my cheek sting when her hand came in contact with my face, "That hurt," I say, starting to cry, "You're so mean Machi!"

She shrugged, "Now that's over, are you back to your old self and feeling alright?"

I smiled, "I can't believe that you're going on your first date!"

Machi sighed, "It's not that big of a deal," she said, as if it were just any other day.

I gasped, throwing my hands up in the air, "But it is," I exclaimed, "You need-"

I was interrupted by the door bell ringing, and Toshido saying, "Oh! You must be here for Miss Alyssa and her new friend!"

I heard some mumbling, which I assumed was Yuki and Haru talking to him, probably thinking that he's my dad or something. Great, and I'm not even ready.

"Why don't you wait by the stairs," I hear Toshido say.

'Shit,' I think to myself, I needed to get to the bathroom, which was on the other side of the stairs! I sighed, 'well, here goes nothing.' I make a quick dash, but not quick enough, cause Haru spotted me.

"Alyssa! Why are you still in your PJS!?" he yelled, angry.

I laughed innocently, "Well, I just had so many things on my plate this morning, I forgot to get dressed," I say sarcastically. I waited for a few seconds, waiting for them to notice the sarcasm, then sighed, as I said, "Well, bye," and ran to the bathroom before I could hear the protesting of Yuki and Haru, but mostly Haru.

I quickly shut the door, locked it, and started the tub. I could hear Haru cursing words that he'd use only if he were black Haru.

Excellent.

My smile grew as I thought to myself, 'It's all according to plan.'

After about ten minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, squeaky clean and refreshed from all of the dust flying in my face from doing Machi's make-up.

I quickly put on my dress that I decided to wear just in case if Ayame wanted to dress us up. I quickly did my hair and make-up, ran back to my room, and found Yuki sitting in my favorite desk chair, Haru jumping on my bed, which is all messed up thanks to him, and Machi trying to get Haru to stop jumping on my bed

I sighed, took a deep breath, and shouted, "GET OFF MY BED OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

He laughed evilly, put his hands on his hips and asked, provoking me, "What are you gonna do about it?"

I lunged at him, aiming for any part of his body, in hopes that he'd get off of my bed. I grabbed around his torso, wrapped my arms around him, in hopes of also dragging him with me to get him off of the bed, when a poof sound was heard, and a black and white cloud appeared, engulfing Haru and I.

When it disappeared, I was on top of a black and white cow. I began to look around frantically, "Where's Haru," I demanded, "What happened to him." I looked at Yuki, as if he had all the answers, when I heard his voice, saying, "I'm still here."

I looked around frantically, again, still not seeing him. "Where are you? Did you shrink or something?" I asked, feeling stupid for asking him such a silly question.

"No," he said, the same time the cow shook his head, "I'm the cow."

I looked at the cow, then felt myself get a chill, "So, you mean that you're in the cow's stomach!"

I heard Yuki sigh, and turned to the cow, "Let me explain it to her Haru," he turned to me, "The cow, the actual cow, is Haru." He paused for a moment, "In our family, we have-"

"Ugh!" I could hear Haru say, "You seriously have to tell everybody the back story of why we turn!?"

"Yes," Yuki said, "Now where was I, oh yeah, in our family we are cursed by the twelve zodiac animals, including the cat," he paused, again, waiting for it to process in my brain, "Any questions?"

I raised my hand, as if we were in school learning something new.

He sighed and pointed to me, "You do know that you don't have to raise your hand, Alyssa."

I laughed, then said, "How did this happen? I mean, what did your family do to deserve this?"

He sighed, "Have you two learned about the old zodiac stories when you were very little?"

I nodded, "Yeah, when mom came back from Japan the first time, I was still young, and she heard about it and told me about it. How the rat tricked the cat, and how all of the other animals partied without the cat," I laughed, remembering when she told me the story, "I cried, saying that I'd rather be the cat than the year of the cow."

Haru gave me a puzzling look, I think, "Why are you a year of the cow?"

I sighed, "Because that was when I was born." I gave him my 'really' look, "Duh."

"Wow," Haru said with no emotion in his face, "That's horrible. I'd hate to be born in the year of the cow," he looked at me, and bowed, "I'm sorry."

I smiled and bowed back, "Um, thanks I guess, but you do know that you were born in the year of the cow, right?"  
"We should get leaving soon," Machi said in a small voice.

I nodded, "Alright."

"Wait," Haru said, "What about me? It would look suspicious if people saw me walking out of the house as a cow, wouldn't it?"

I sighed, "Then we'll have to wait for you."

"But there's one thing that you should know about when we change back," Yuki said, "When we change back, we're-"

He was cut off by a poof, "Naked," Haru said, standing, but the cloud covered most of his body.

We all turned so he could change.

When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see him, clothed and ready to go, "Ready?"

I smiled, and nodded my head, and yelled, "Mom! If I'm not back tomorrow with Machi, we were kidnapped, and you'll have to ask Yuki and Haru what happened!"

"That better not happen or I'll kill you," I heard her reply, angry.

* * *

**Me: Finally! Done typing! I didn't have that much to do today, mostly cause it's raining… yeah, nice and gloomy.**

**Kyo: I hate the rain. It's all wet, and… wet.**

**Me: Kyo, you need more descriptive language. You should come with me to Mrs. Shorori's class. You'd be able to kill her for me! She thinks she's funny, but she's totally not.**

**Kyo: no. I don't want anything to do with you.**

**Me: But who would make you and Tohru get together?**

**Kyo:…**

**Me: Exactly. Please Review! Or I won't write anymore. I mean it! I need to know what you guys think of it! Believe it or not, I do like it when I get flames or constructive criticism. It makes me a better writer. I don't want to be one of those authors who say that 'I need 10 people to review before I update'. I don't want to have to do that, but I need to know what I can improve on….**

**P.S. there's a poll on my profile, please look at it.**


	8. Going to Ayame's Shop

**Hey! I'm not dead… yet, I'll die soon enough! Anyways! I've missed you guys! It's been hecktic around here with school, almost finishing it, memorizing stuff, getting yelled at cause I've never seen The Princess Bride (we're doing screen plays and I'm doing the wine scene from The Princess Bride), getting summer homework, looking for a job, which is not going so well, gonna donate blood sometime this month, forgot when it is, but I know it's when after schools out. Just wanna let you know, I use the term bike in this chapter like once, but when I say bike, I'm referring to a motorcycle, just in case if you didn't know that and if you don't live with a family that has a biker in it… **

**Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own, wish I did, Fruits Basket or the characters from it, or Alyssa, who needs to update soon… hint hint… BUT, I do own this collage brochure from LSSU, my crappy phone, these super comphy pillows that help me sleep at night, this copy of The Princess Bride, and my copy of a final exam review for my Career Connections class… it's useless… don't take it…**

**Enjoy!**

I laughed as we walk outside, "I gotta love her."

Everybody laughed, as we started walking away from my house.

"Where are we even going," Haru asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

Yuki looked at him, "What are you talking about, we're going to Ayame's shop." Yuki looked at him, "What are you talking about; we're going to Ayame's shop." He said, paused, as if he were thinking of something, then said, "Sadly."

Machi smiled, "Your brother's not that bad. He may be energetic, but I can tell that he loves you very much."

"He's a snake," Haru said, seriously, then busted out laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Yuki asked, looking confused, "Why would you laugh. He is the snake after all."

Haru still chuckled, "T-that's just it. It's because he's a snake."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, you can laugh all you want, but you don't see them laughing cause you're the cow."

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, as long as I can keep my friends and family safe."

"Like Rin," I piped up, seeing the two of them arguing.

Haru's face softened, "Yeah, like Rin."

I looked up to see Yuki's face, also softened.

After a moment of silence, we continued to walk, in silence.

After walking about twenty minutes, we stopped in front of a little shop, and read a sign that said, "Ayame's Colorful Styles".

As we approached the front door, we heard a girls voice, "Ayame, hun, they're here!"

As I was about to open the door, Ayame opened the door, and embraced Yuki, "My dear brother, I've missed you from the last time that we've seen each other."

There was a girl, in her early twenty's or so, that wore a sundress, similar to what Machi and I had on, "So these are the two young ladies that you've been talking about!" she extended her hand, "My name's Mine, it's nice to meet you."

We both introduced ourselves, and chatted for a bit, while Ayame was making his "brotherly love speech" to Yuki.

"Why don't we come inside," Mine offered, "We can talk over tea."

I smiled, "That would be wonderful."

Ayame looked in our direction, "My, my Alyssa. Where ever did you get that gorgeous dress of yours? I must know who designed it!"

I smiled, saying, "I did. I make all of my cloths. So if I were to work in a shop like this, it would be the perfect job for me."

As we walked inside, we were greeted by some of the most elegant dresses I've ever seen. There were sundresses, wedding dresses, prom dresses, and homecoming/snow coming dresses.

"You have such beautiful dresses," I say to Ayame.

"Alyssa, you shouldn't-" Yuki started saying, but was cut off, as Ayame laughed.

"Thank you my dear princess," he held out his hand, "Would you like to try one on?"

I gasped, trying to sound as dramatic as Ayame, "Does this mean that I get to try on any Ayame original!?"

I could feel Machi roll her eyes from behind me, while I could hear Haru laughing as he and Mine were talking, most likely about Ayame. I could see Yuki, shaking his head saying something like, "Why did I agree to come here?"

Ayame laughed, "But of course my dear! Almost all of these dresses are my original design. Some of them, like the one's in the window, were designed my Mine."

She smiled brightly at me, "Would you like to try one on?"

My eyes sparkled, "Try it on?" I could barely contain my smile, "Heck yeah I would!"

She laughed happily, and jumped a little, as she clapped her hands together. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she then gave me a bone crushing hug, "You've made me so very happy!"

I blushed a little, "M-my pleasure," I try saying, as she squished my guts out.

After a while of having myself trying on dresses, Mine, Machi and I went through the back of the store, "Would you like to see some of the older dresses? Most people don't usually get to see them, but for you, I think that Ayame will let you try on some of these dresses, and maybe let you keep them."

"That would be wonderful," I say, beaming at Machi, "You'll try some on with me as well, right?"

She looked a little unsure, "Well, I-I'm not so sure that I really-"

I pulled her, and shoved some dresses onto her hands, "Go to the dressing room and try these on."

We heard some ruffling from behind the curtains, "Um, guys," we both hear Machi say, nervousness in her voice, "Don't you think that this dress shows a bit too much?" As she finished the question, she opened the curtain, revealing her, in a floral dress, which was most likely designed for her to wear in the summer, and somehow got her hands on a pair of some strappy sandals, with a three inch heel. "H-how do I look?"

I squealed, as I embraced her into a hug, "You look so freaking hot!" I gasped, "We have to show Yuki!"

Her face blushed crimson red, "N-no, I do-don't think that's necessary."

I laughed, "But you two are so cute together! I can totally see why you like him."

She blushed, "Shhhhhhh," she put her pointer to her mouth, "What if he hears you!? You'll make our relationship awkward!"

"But you promised me that you'd ask him out today."

On the other side of the wall, Ayame, Haru, and Yuki listened to the conversation that the girls had.

Yuki heard Alyssa laughing, and heard her say, "But you two are so cute together! I can totally see why you like him!"

He blushed. Machi liked him? Maybe it was just as a friend. It can't be that she… loved him… right?

He poked his head out a bit, looking around the corner and saw her blushing, as she said, "Shhhhhhh," she put her pointer finger to her mouth, "What if he hears you!? You'll make our relationship awkward!"

He blushed a bit, so she did like him. All he has to do is tell her that he likes her. Right?

As he stood up a bit, he heard Ayame say, "Brother, where do you think you're going?"

Haru looked a little shocked, "You do realize what she said, right?"

He blushed a bit, with a small smile, "Yeah, but I just need to see something. It'll be just a quick second."

As I saw Yuki walking up to us, he smiled, "You look very nice Machi."

She blushed, "T-thanks." She bowed her head a bit, blushing even harder when he wouldn't turn away from her.

"Awwwwww," Ayame commented, "My darling brother just complemented you! I think you should take her on a date Yuki."

After he said that, the two teens started to blush, hearing the words Yuki and date.

I laughed, as I pulled my camera out, taking a picture of them, standing next to each other, looking uncomfortable and blushing.

I looked at it, which looked like the real image that I saw in front of me. I giggled a bit, "You two are so cute together!"

Their blush deepened, into a cherry red color on their cheeks, "We are not cute!" They shouted at the same time, then laughed, amused that they were thinking alike.

When I looked at the clock, I saw that it was already past 3:30, "Well," I say, picking at the hem of my skirt, "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Haru smiled at me, "I am too. Maybe we can go out and get some ice cream or something."

Machi smiled, "That sounds like a great idea," her voice grew softer, "I haven't had ice cream in such a long time."

Yuki smiled as he most likely heard her say that, "Then how about if we go to the one that's down the street from my house? We could also have Miss Honda and Kyo meet us there as well. It'll be like a small get together."

I smiled, "That sounds like my kind of plan! Also," my smile grew, "This means that I get to try to set them up on a date!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down, excited.

"Y-yeah," Machi said nervously, "like a date."

I nodded nonchalantly, "Yeah, exactly like a date."

"Then who's your date," Haru said, "Last time I checked, we're not exactly a couple."

"Yeah," I say, sighing, "But neither is Yuki and Machi, but you don't see me complaining to you about their feelings or relationship problems to each other."

"W-w-w-we're n-not d-d-d-dating each other though," Machi said, stuttering because of how nervous she was, either to be around Yuki cause she liked him, or because of Haru, cause he intimidated her.

Haru laughed, "That's so untrue! I bet that you two like each other but won't admit it, even to yourselves."

I gasped a fake gasp, which I could tell that Yuki didn't care cause of his eye roll, and slapped Haru on the back of the head, "Haru, you have to leave these children alone and let them figure out their feelings!"

He laughed, a very Black Haru laugh, "That's hilarious, I think that we should throw then into a room with each other and let them have a little fun, if you catch my drift," he smirked.

I slapped the back of his head again, "You perv! You're almost as bad as your cousin!"

He laughed, "Which one? Shigure? I can be worse than him sometimes, if that's what you mean."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Whatever, lets just leave and get some ice cream. I don't know about you, but I've been dying for some for a while now."

Ayame smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?"

All of us gave him a confused look, as he continued, turning to Yuki, "Come, my brother, let us go and eat together."

I laughed, as I pulled him away from Yuki and back to reality, "Sorry dude, but I didn't invite you to come along. Plus I'm buying, so no."

He gave us a sad look, then gave me the puppy-dog eyes, "Please?"

I held a straight face, but I had to admit, his puppy-dog face was really good. I cringed a bit, "No," I said firmly, receiving a glare from the sad man afterward.

"Well," he said, "I can clearly see that I'm not wanted in this group of your friends, Yuki." As he said this, he grabbed Yuki's hands into his, "Don't worry, my dear brother, I'm always waiting for you to come visit us again. My door will always be open."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "I'm never going to visit you."

"Ayame," I cried, tugging on his shirt, "before we leave, I need to ask you something important!"

He nodded his head, "Well, I can see why. What would you like to know about what I do?"

I smiled, as I kept hold of my shirt, "Are you one of the zodiac?"

He gasped dramatically, as if I just insulted him in a foreign language, "How do you know about that!?"

I smirked, "Haru has a terrible way of keeping secrets in bed."

After I said that, we all turned to Haru, staring at him intently. He seemed to be in his won world, humming to himself. His humming was nice and light. Just like him.

After he finished humming the song that he was thinking of, he looked up, to see everybody staring at him, "What? Is there something you need?" he felt his face for a moment "Is there something on my face?"

"How could you," Ayame said, sounding like his cheery voice, only with a hint of anger.

He looked at Ayame, confusion written all over his face, "What are you talking about? You make it seem as if I stole your girlfriend," he said as calmly as he would say anything else.

"You told her!"

"Told her what!" Haru asked, annoyed of not knowing what Ayame was talking about. "I don't know what I told her, because we talk about a lot of stuff."

"You told her," Ayame said, taking a dramatic pause, which made me roll my eyes, "About what Akito would hurt her for knowing."

"Well," Haru said, looking up at the ceiling, putting a finger to his chin, "She didn't exactly find out by me telling her. She more like hugged me, and I transformed."

He gasped, "When did our lovely princess hug you!?" He asked, sounding as if what Haru were talking about a story, "And what did she mean by you were terrible at keeping secretes in a naughty way?"

He rolled his eyes, as if my father were interrogating him or something, "Well," he said, as he placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back to the nearest wall, "I was on her bed, and I wouldn't get off of it."

I sighed, "When are we going to get ice cream!?" the two of them looked at me, as I continued, "You do realize that I already told Kyo and Tohru to meet us there."

Haru smiled, "Well, we don't wanna keep Kyo waiting. We all know how impatient he usually gets when he has to stand around."

I laughed, "Ain't that the truth."

After we said our goodbyes, and took the dresses that Ayame said were, "taking up too much space," as he said.

As we made our goodbyes, Mine said that the next time see saw us, we "better be in our dresses that they gave to us."

We both laughed, and promised that we would, and said our goodbyes to them.

We continued to laugh as we left the shop, and make our way to the ice cream shop by Yuki's house.

When the little parlor came in sight, we saw an orange haired man, with a turquoise sweatshirt, and cargo pants on with some running shoes, holding the hand of a girl with brown hair, nice black skirt and floral shirt, with matching shoes.

I smiled as we made our way closer to them, "Hey! Kyo! Tohru!" I shouted to them, "How was your day today? Did you guys do anything interesting without us?"

Tohru smiled, while Kyo just stood there and blushed, "Yeah," Tohru responded, blushing a bit, "We went out together!" As she said this, her eyes darted to the ground immediately, glancing at Kyo a few times.

I smirked, "As in," I say, trying to take a dramatic pause like Ayame, "A date!" I dramatically gasped, "No!" I looked at Kyo, "I will not allow you to date this perv. You're not allowed to date till you're at least eighty-five!"

She blushed, "I-I-I-I guess i-i-it's too late for you to say that."

I gasped, "You don't mean-"

She nodded as she smiled at me, "Yep!"

"Ekkkkk!" I squealed, barely containing my excitement, "When! How! We need deets!"

"What do you mean," Machi asked, sounding confused, "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

I smiled as I whispered in her hear, "I think that Tohru and Kyo finally became a couple."

She smiled a bright cheerful smile at Tohru, then to Kyo, then back to Tohru, "I think that's truly wonderful, Tohru."

As she said that, the said girl blushed as she let Kyo's hand go, and we saw a look of disappointment on Kyo's face, and said, "How about if I catch up with the girls today, and all of us can get ice cream tomorrow? I mean, I did hang out with you guys and Machi all day." When I said that, she protested a "Hey!" Then heard me say, "I need somebody with some fashion sense." I paused for a moment before turning to Yuki saying, "Other than your brother."

Tohru looked at Kyo, "Maybe you can go to your master's house. I know that it's been a while since Haru saw him."

Kyo smiled, hypnotized by her smile, "Alright, if you think that Haru should go, then maybe we should go."

I smiled, as I heard Haru cough a a "Whipped," in his arm, while I said, "Look at orangy, he's listening to his girl."

Haru nodded, "Yes, we can clearly see who wears the pants in this relationship." He turned to Kyo, "Way to be the bitch Kyo."

I laughed, "Um, sorry Haru, but you're only a bitch if you're riding on the back of a bike."

He thought for a moment, "That's true," he walked over to me, suddenly everybody's attention was on me, "How about we go for a ride so you can be my bitch."

I laughed so loud, some of the people passing us were giving our group some weird stares.

Everybody joined in, except Tohru, who seemed really confused.

As I tried to calm my laughter, I started to speak, "T-T-Tohru, you're too innocent to actually know what that statement truly meant."

She smiled lightly, "I guess that you're right, but someday, when we grow up some more, I'll get it."

I smiled, "I know!"

Everybody looked at me, while I continued to go on one of my crazy rants, "How about you and some of your friends come and have a sleepover with me." I looked at the boys, "And it'll just be us girls! No guys allowed!" I said, glaring at then, "Unless something happens."

Kyo looked angry that I was taking away his girlfriend, while Yuki and Haru didn't mind at all, as they shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Tohru smiled, "Alright, I'll just have to call Hana and Uo then."

After she said that, us girls ate our ice cream, while the boys went to Yuki's house, and the chicks went to the park to meet Uo and Hana there, then we'll go back to my place to party!

**Alright! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review!**


	9. Meeting mom & getting ready

Hey! I would've updated sooner, like Friday sooner, but life got to me…

Disclaimer: I do not own this episode of Fairy Tail, this pillow on my sisters bed, this light that could hurt my eyes if somebody turned it on, this production of Hairspray that my school put on this year (it was fun to move the sets), and the blanket that I'm using (even though it's 80 degrees in my room).

As we made our way to the park, I noticed that it was fairly busy, so I linked arms with Tohru, who linked arms with Machi. We made our way over to the bench, and waited for Uo and Hana to come.

After a few minutes of waiting, I saw them. I waved my hands in the air, breaking the chain that we made with our bodies, "Uo! Hana! Over here!"

Their bodies turned to see all three of us, waving our arms around frantically, well, not Machi. She didn't because it was, and I quote, "too embarrassing", as she put it.

We made our way back to my house, where almost everybody wanted to meet my mother, well, except for Machi of course. She already met her.

When everybody met her, she insisted on having them calling her mom.

Tohru smiled, as she made her way up to mom, "It's nice to meet you mom," Tohru said, bowing, "My name's Tohru Honda."

Mom smiled, as she bowed back to her, "Well. It's very nice to meet you Tohru," Mom said, smiling her usual genuine smile, "I'm so glad that Alyssa was able to make such great friends with someone like you." She looked at Uo, and said, "Hello there, sweetheart, what's your name?"

She smiled her usual cocky smile, "My name's Arisa Uotani, but just call me Uo," she said, smiling as she shook hands with mom, who then pulled her in for a hug, "Welcome to the family."

Uo smiled, then turned to me, saying, "Alyssa, I freaking love your family!" she turned back to mom, "You could like adopt me or something! My parents threw me out of the house, cause I was in a gang and all, but that was before I met Tohru and Kyoko. They both helped me out a lot."

Mom smiled brightly, "Of course! If your parents allow it. I need your actual parents' permission."

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god, you can't be serious! You're not joking are you!?"

"Dead serious," Mom said, nodding her head, then turned to Hana, "Who are you dear? I don't think we've met before, but you look familiar."

"You have nice electric waves." Hana said in a cheerful voice, well, cheerful for her, "They are so very pleasant." As she said this, I felt a chill run down my spine, "My name's Saki Hanaijima, and I'm sure that I look familiar because of my parents. You work with them."

Mom smiled, "Oh, I did not know that," as she said this, her smile grew, "You have no idea how nice and sweet your parents were to me. They are such nice people to work with. I see where you get your manners from."

"That's good. They were telling me that they were working with a new co-worker. They do truly hope that you'll be good friends with them."

"Oh, that reminds me," Uo said, as she turned to her friend Hana, "What do your parents do? I think I asked you once, but I don't remember if you told me or not."

Mom smiled, "Well, they work with me. There're, well, secret agents, basically."

As she said this, Uo's eyes lit up, as she gasped, "Seriously! That's so cool!" she started jumping up and down when she heard that, "Can you really adopt me now?"

She laughed, again, "And once again, I told you that I'd have to have your parents' permission first, if they say yes, then I will. We'll just have to wait and see."

Uo sighed, "Alright," then turned back to Tohru, "Do you think they'd say yes if I told them I rejoined the gang again?"

She gasped, put her hands to her lips, put them down, then gave Uo a sad smile, "I think so, if you joined again, I think they'd disown you."

Uo smiled, "Well then, I know what I'm doing tonight," she said, as an evil smile played on her face.

I gasped, "You don't mean!"

She smirked, the evil smile disappearing without a trace, "You know exactly what I mean."

"YES!" I shouted to no one in particular, pumping my fist in the air "Let's go!"

"What do you mean," Hana asked, wondering what they were talking about.

"I'm talking about, "I say, taking a pause for a dramatic effect, "well," I paused, " I have a quick question for you guys," I say, raising my hand like I would in school.

Uo sighed, as she shouted, "What! You might as well tell the idea, cause I don't feel like answering your stupid fuckin question." She glared at me, "Besides, you were the one with the idea!"

"I know, but," I say, putting my hand down really quickly, "I really gotta pee."

Uo sighed, "Why do you have to announce this?! Besides, it's not my fault that you have a small blatter!"

"Do don't see me making fun of your small blatter? No, so stop yelling at me and move! I really have to pee," I growled at Uo, glaring at her. I pushed past her, and ran to the bathroom that was only a few feet away. I went in and out as fast as I could, and saw that everybody gave me a weird look. I sighed, as I said, "Alright, now, what are we gonna do tonight? I know that you guys don't wanna be locked up in my house all night, so," I sighed, as I looked at Uo, knowing that she'd have something planned, "spit it out, what do you want us to do tonight?"

She looked at me, surprised, "Damn, it's like you've known me for a few years already!" She smiled at me, then said, "Well, I was thinking that all of us could go to that one club that just opened up." She put a hand in her hair, and ruffled it a bit, "I would tell you the name, but I forgot what it's called." She shot me an apologetic look, "Sorry."

I smiled as I looked at her, "No, it's alright. Don't worry about it." I sighed, as I thought about what we were gonna do for cloths, "Alright, well, because we're going clubbing, we have to be one of those people who just show up and instantly knock people off of their feet!" I looked at Tohru, who nodded like she agreed with me, while Hana looked unfazed, as if she weren't listening. I laughed when I saw Uo's face. It was a mixture of shock, and a you-can't-make-me-do-what-you-want, type of face.

"Well," Hana said, still unfazed, "what do you want us to do? Just walk in there with what we have on, or are you gonna help us change?"

I smiled, "Don't worry, you'll see."

"Do I really have to go through that torture again," Machi asked, terror filling her voice.

I laughed evilly, and saw Machi trembling in fear, most likely from what happened this morning.

"No," I said, and saw a look of relief and confusion cross her face, "No?"

"No."

"Why," she asked, "just this morning you were creeping me out. This is very un-Alyssa like of you."

I laughed, before asking, "Why? You want me to do your make-up again? If you want it re-done, then I'll re-do it."

She backed away, nervously laughing, she said, "No, it's, it's alright. I'm fine."

I smiled, then looked at the three girls that I was going to work on soon, and said, "Alright," and cracked my knuckles.

Crack.

"Who wants to go first?"

Uo and Hana instantly backed away, leaving Tohru to be the one in front, making it look like she stepped forward.

I smiled sweetly at her, "Alright then," I say to her, smiling my usual creepy smile, and took her hand, "Lets go make you beautiful," I say, dramatically.

"What do you mean by that," Uo asked, angry, "you mean that she's not beautiful," she asked me, in a threatening way.

I laughed, "Of course not," I say like it's no big deal, "She's already very beautiful, I just need to touch up on some spots to bring out some of her more… promising features."

Tohru smiled, "I'm so excited!" she bowed toward me, "Thank you so very much Alyssa."

I laughed, "It's no problem, really." As I said this, I glanced at the group, "Alright people, why don't you wait in the foyer, and I'll show you how pretty Tohru looks when I'm done with her." I looked to Toshido, "Could you show my friends where the foyer is," I asked in my pretty-pretty-please voice.

He rolled his eyes, nodded, then said, "Alright, follow me if you're going to the foyer."

As Tohru and I made our way to my room, I led her to my huge bathroom that I had used earlier when I ran past the stairs that Haru and Yuki waited by.

"Alright," I said to myself, "it's time to get started on your hair," as I said this, I took the bows out of her hair, brushed it a bit, then put in some dry shampoo, brushed it again, just in case, making it silky smooth, and started to braid it.

I finished it in no time, and started to work on her make-up. "Alright, what color should I start with?" I looked over her once, and decided on pinks, so show off her natural tone, because she didn't need that much make-up to look amazing.

After we finished with the make-up, we raided my closet to see anything that would look good on her, which would be my whole closet. Even the crappy things that I had would look good on her. We rummaged through my things, till I held up a dress that showed just the right amount of curves, and made her still look as innocent as she was.

She smoothed out the dress, then looked up at me, blushing a bit, saying, "H-how do I look?"

I smiled, and gave her a thumbs up, "You look hot, if I do say so myself." I puffed on my nails, and made it look like I was polishing them on my dress, then smiled at her when she started to panic about if Kyo would like it or not. "Don't worry. If I know him, I'd say that his jaw will drop to the floor cause you look so stunning."

She blushed even harder than she did before, "T-thank you," she mumbled to me, and looked down at the floor.

I smiled, then patted her on the back, almost making her trip in the shoes that she was wearing, "Don't worry about it! I know that they'll love it."

She smiled, as I pointed to the door that she had to go through, "Alright, just go through this door, and keep going straight, till you get to a door. When you hear your name, come out of it, and look as cute as you do now."

She smiled, "Thank you Alyssa! I don't know what I'd do without you! You're so kind and sweet to everybody that you meet! I kinda wish I were like you!"

I laughed, "Yeah, sometimes, I wish that I were someone else. My life hasen't always been so happy go lucky."

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Alyssa, I think that from here on out, life will get much better, you'll see! It usually does! Look what happened to me! My mom died, and now I live with some of the best people that I could ever think of!"

I smiled, "I just hope you're right Tohru," as I said that, I gave her a quick hug, and turned to where I could get to the foyer, to announce her.

I walked down the grand stairs, I held out my hand, motioning to where Tohru should be getting out of the door, "Now, presenting, Tohru!"

After I said that, Hana and Uo started to clap, even Toshido a bit, while Machi rolled her eyes a bit saying about how pointless it was, but they stopped when she didn't come out.

I cleared my throat, then said, "Presenting, Tohru!"

Again, she didn't come out of it.

I sighed loudly, and yelled, "Tohru! Come out, come out where ever you are!" When the door opened for that time, I smiled, then said, "Alright, presenting Tohru!"

Machi smiled at her, while Uo and Hana gasped when they saw her, and smiled, telling her that she looked really pretty and that Kyo better ask her out soon before she'd taken.

"What do you mean," Tohru asked, still as innocent as ever.

Uo sighed, "Alright, I guess I should explain," she ran a hand through her hair, "You see, when a boy and a girl fall in love, they become a couple and-"

Before she could continue, Tohru said, "But me and Kyo are a couple. In fact," as she said this, she lifted her hand, "He gave me this ring when he asked me out!" She smiled happily, like there was nothing wrong with it.

Unfortunately, to Uo, there was.

"What! How dare he!" She yelled, angry that she didn't know any sooner, "Did anyone else know other than you know?" As she said this, she clutched her shoulders for dear life.

"Um, he did," Tohru questioned, not knowing if she should say that Machi and I knew already.

Uo sighed, "Alright," She let her shoulders go, just in case, "Then I guess I don't care if you two become a couple. As long as your happy."

Tohru smiled, "Thank you Uo!" She looked at Hana, "And Hana, you have no idea how happy this makes me!"

"But!" Uo said, dramatically.

Tohru looked scared, "But?"

"But," Uo repeated, "if he hurts you, I get to kill him, alright?"

Tohru smiled, knowing that Kyo won't hurt her, "Alright!"

I sighed, poor Kyo.

I smiled, as I had to put their making fun of Tohru to an end, with doing the next person's hair, "Alright chicas, who's next for me to do their hair?"

Hana and Uo looked at each other.

"You," Uo shouted, pointing to Hana.

"If you don't go next," Hana started to say, "I'll hurt you with electric shocks."

Uo shrugged, "You should know that by now, that doesn't work on me anymore."

She sighed, and replied angrily, "Fine, I guess I'll go next, but no matter what, even if there's an apocalypse, you'll have to go next."

Uo smiled, and did a "yes" kind of motion, "Yes! Deal!"

I laughed, "I guess that I'll have to choose." I looked between Hana and Uo, and decided to do Hana, only because her hair's longer than Uo's. I sighed, "I guess I'll do Hana, but only because her hair's longer than yours."

"Yes!" Uo shouted, doing a fist pump, "In your face," as she shouted this to Hana, she laughed and pointed to her.

Hana glared at Uo, as I started to say, "You do realize that you're going to go after her though, right? Remember, I'm only taking her cause of her hair."

Uo shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm still laughing at her because it's funny how I won the bet."

Both Hana and I glared at Uo, as she laughed then said, "What? I was only making a joke."

As I started to work on Hana, I noticed that even though she had a lot of black hair, it was really thin, like baby fine thin.

I sighed as I started to take a brush to her hair, "So, how do you like mom? I know she's different from your parents, but-"

"You don't have to worry about me liking your mother. I already know what type of personality she has. It's unique, like yours. I can already tell that you'd do anything for your friends, like Tohru. Both of you have the exact same personality, except you're more confident than she is."

I smiled, "I guess I can't help it. Both of us do try to help our friends the best we can. I know that Tohru loves her friends to death. I can see it, but I know that I'm the same way. Plus, if somebody tries to hurt my friends, I don't forgive them like Tohru does. I'll actually kick their ass. You mess with my friends, you mess with me." I thought for a moment, "That's why when Machi was hurt, I helped her, and seriously hurt those people." I started to laugh, "They totally never even saw me coming."

Hana laughed lightly, it was creepy, "So, you think that my laugh's creepy."

I laughed a nervous laugh, and said, "Pfft, no, why would I think your laugh's creepy?"

Hana shrugged, then grunted as I pulled her hair, hitting a soft spot on her head.

"Sorry."

She shrugged again, her face showing no emotion, "That's alright, I should expect this, I just haven't had my hair done in a while."

I brushed a section of hair, and said, "When was that, a year ago?"

She laughed lightly, again, "No, before homecoming, which should be soon. Maybe in a week or two. I'm sure that the Prince will tell us sometime."

I smiled, as I moved from brushing her hair, to straightening it, then from her hair, to putting on her make-up. She didn't need much, but I thought that I'd put on some dark colors for her eyes, so they'd have a smoky effect.

When I finished, I clapped my hands together, saying, "Alright, look!"

She gasped, "Is this really me," she said, holding the mirror up to her face, looking into her eyes.

I smiled, "That's basically what Machi said when she saw herself this morning."

"Thank you," Hana said, giving me an actual smile, which I knew would look good on her.

"You know what you should do," I said, leading her down the hallway, as she gave me a confused look, which ignored as I continued, "You should smile. Like an actual smile, not one of those cheesy grin, but an actual smile." I smiled at her, before stopping at the edge of the door, "People would love it."

She nodded her head, "Alright. I'll try it, I guess."

I smiled, "Alright, now it's time to present you, and get Uo's ass in here." I looked behind me, seeing nothing but darkness in the hallway, "Wait here till you hear me call your name." I explained, "Any questions?"

She lifted her hand, and opened her mouth, ready to speak, until I cut her off, "None? Alright, good," I smiled at her, "See you on the other side of the curtain."

I quickly ran to the stairs, which were on the opposite side of the house, but still made it there in less than sixty seconds. I stopped at the stairs, and said, loudly, "Now presenting, Miss Hana."

As Hana stepped out of the curtain, I visibly saw Uo's mouth drop.

I laughed, thinking that it was funny that Uo most likely never thought that Hana could look as good as she did.

"H-how do I look," she asked, smiling a small smile.

I smiled and kissed my fingertips, the way people do when they think that a certain dish tastes good, like really good. "You look magnificent darling."

She smiled lightly, "Well then," she turned to me, "I had a good make-up artist."

I laughed, and lightly pushed her shoulder, "Stop it, you're making me blush."

Uo rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you're being too god damn dramatic."

I laughed again, "But of course, how else would I be myself?"

She snorted, "Like hell you'll actually get me to get that god damn girly shit on my face."

I smiled my unusual sweet smile, then turned it to my evil one. The one that I use when I really want something and do something really stupid.

Uo saw this immediate change, and said, "No, I know that look that you have in your eyes, and I can already tell you, no."

I laughed, "What would make you think that," I asked sweetly, folding my arms back behind my back, rocking back and forth on my heels, batting my eyelashes, "You don't trust me?"

"No."

I started to pout, lip as far out as I could, "Please," I asked, winning as much as I could in my voice.

"No," she said, a little more loudly, annoyance coating her voice. You could tell that she was getting angry.

I smiled. Perfect. "Please pretty please with ice cream and cookies and-"

"Alright! Alright," she shouted at me, "Just shut up before I seriously hurt you!" I could see her face was beet red. She was really pissed, "Just," she sighed, "lets just get this over with already." She looked at me, angrily, "Alright."

I smiled really widely, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged her, "You won't regret it, I know you won't!"

She sighed loudly, and grunted, "Alright, now get off my case, before I change my mind."

I turned on my heel, and led her up the stairs, and to my room. When we got there, I pulled up a chair in front of my vanity, "Sit," I ordered, pointing to the chair, "whatever you do, no not, I repeat, DO NOT move." I yelled to her, making her sit down in the chair, wishing I had a rope so I could tie her down to the chair, reassuring me that she wouldn't run away, but instead, I just said, "Just… don't run away."

She stared at me as if to say I were crazy.

I sighed, "Alright, lets get this over with," I say as I start to brush her hair out, like the way I started to do Hana's. I smiled at her, "Would you like me to fishtail it?"

She shrugged her shoulders, as if she didn't know what she wanted, "I dunno, I guess so, if you want to. I don't care."

I smiled, "Alright," I replied happily as I got to work on separating the hair.

About halfway through it, I heard that dinner was announced, "Oh shit," I yelled really loudly, startling Uo.

"What!" Uo asked, panicking, "What's wrong," she asked again, hastily, as if there were a fire going on, nervous to get out of it's path.

"We're missing dinner," I shouted, eyes wide, starting to rush.

She rolled her eyes, "So what, we'll just eat after you finish the rest of my hair and make-up." After she said this, her stomach growled hungrily, "or we could always order room service?"

I laughed, "Don't worry, I'm almost done with you, I just need to hurry and finish this last fishtail," I say, almost done braiding her hair, "and do your make-up real quickly, which is real simple, because you have such a fine complexion."

A pail blush appeared on her face, "Shut up, my face is horrible, it's a wonder how I don't have any zits on my face."

I smiled, "Alright, and," I started to say, working down to the last little bit of hair in the section, "Done!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air, "Now, do you want to be daring, sassy, or sweet."

She shrugged, "Dunno."

I sighed, "Did your mother teach you anything about make-up when you were younger, er, well, little?"

She shook her head no, "During that time, I was in a gang. Plus my parents were never around, so I didn't really talk to them. They probably hate my guts now, because of the way I acted towards them." She sighed, "I was a real terrible person back then, you know?"

"No, but," I started saying, "They always say it's never too late to restore faith in others when you restored faith in yourself. I bet that your parents don't know what to do, because you didn't rely on them when they expected you to the most, but now that you need them, they think that because you didn't need them before, you don't need them now." I put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, like I said, they'll come around, now," I held up two different make-up pallets, "You never told me how you wanted to look tonight."

She smiled, "How about sweet. I'm never too good at sassy, and I know if I choose daring, you would've made me look like a fucking hooker."

I gasped, "What! Am flabbergasted!" I did a dramatic pose, hand on chest and everything, "Who do you think I am!?"

She snickered, "Who? Why, I think you're Alyssa, who else could I mistake you for? The queen of England?"

I thought for a moment, "Yes."

She rolled her eyes, until I said, "Alright, now close your eyes so I can work my magic on them."

She scoffed, "Whatever."

Not even five minutes later, I finished her make-up, and said to her, as her mouth opened, shocked, "And you thought that I was gonna make you look like a stripper. Pfft."

"I said hooker," she pointed out, pointing at me.

"Well, I thought you said stripper," I hissed at her, "Now do you wanna eat or not?!"

We both hurried downstairs, and ran to the dining room, using my very secret passage that only I, and now Uo, know about. I doubt that she'll remember it by morning though.

"Alright," I yell, setting my fork and knife down loudly, "Where's my food!"

Mom laughed as she said, "Don't worry, your food will get here soon."

I smiled, as I turned to Uo and said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot," I cleared my throat, and said, "Now presenting Uo!" I exclaimed, making a huge hand gesture toward her, as she waved her hand awkwardly.

"Um… hi?"

Everybody clapped, as if it were some type of fashion show or something.

I rolled my eyes, and made everybody hush, doing the cease-the-noise motion with my hands, "Now, I'm happy that our three lovely friends are ready, but I need to change mine and Machi's cloths, then we'll be ready to go, alright?"

Everyone nodded as I pulled Machi aside, telling everybody that we were gonna change, when instead, I said to her, "Alright, you call Yuki, I'll call Haru, we need to get some people to come with us to the club, cause I don't know bout you, but I hate it when I'm trying to dance with my friends," I said, closing my eyes, "and guys, hot or not, try to hit on me. I mean, I'm here with my friends. Leave me alone." When I opened my eyes, I already saw Machi on the phone with Yuki.

"Yeah? How about you and the guys come and hang out with us?" she asked, smiling and paused for a moment, till I heard a muffled voice on the other end, "Alyssa, why?"

I sighed loudly, and snatched the phone out of her hands, "You better be there, or I'll tell Mr. Kitty and your other friends to come, or something bad might happen to Tohru. You might wanna tell Mr. Kitty. Just saying."

"But Aly-" he started to say, but was cut off cause I ended the call.

I smiled, as I whipped out my phone, saying, "Haru, come to the club, otherwise I'll kill you. Okay? Bye!" I immediately turned off my phone, then turned it back on, dialed his number again, and said, "And bring some friends too! Bye!"

Alright! Done! I know that this is later than when I wanted it, but you know… life calls at the worst time… Review and I'll update ASAP.


	10. Clubs and What? No way!

**Alright, so I know that I have no excuse to say, but I did have a lot going on with my life, even though summer vacation is going on. My life called, wanted me to work in the blazing sun, which my stepdad agreed to. Sadly. While I wasted my time pulling weeds, and got burned because of it, I was trying to think of ideas for this next chapter. I had a hard time coming up with something that would not only be fun to write, but fun for you guys to read. I asked my sister, who does read this, what she thought that I should do, seeing as she comes to me for advice all the time for her story, and she was suggesting all of these crazy ideas. I was waiting for her to say, "You should have her go to some secrete location and kill herself." I know that I wanna end this story soon, cause it's becoming a drag for me honestly, but I don't wanna discontinue it, cause what's the point of writing something and not finishing it? That, and she would kill me. So, enough of my rambling and onward with the chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I own this pair of headphones, this brush that made my hair silky smooth after that amazing cold shower I just took, my drama pin I got this year, this watch so I can see the time from my bed, and finally, this file on Pokémon Sapphire (I'm kinda obsessed with that right now).**

As we made our way out of the house, I put my phone on vibrate, cause Haru kept calling me. I think he was leaving me voice mails as well, but, I didn't wanna find out if he were angry at me or not.

I sighed as we turned the corner, "Hey Uo," I said, tugging her hair a bit so she would stop, "did you really mean what you said?"

She smiled at me, and gave me a confused look, "Really mean what." She asked as if it were more of a statement than a question.

I laughed nervously, before saying, "Oh, you know, about wanting my mom to adopt you and all."

She smiled brightly at me, "Of course! I want somebody to take care of me like your mom does for you." She looked away from me, "My parents were never home, cause they were always working, so I decided to join a gang, er, well, I was actually jumped, so it wasn't my choice or anything, but I did join." A shadow crossed her face as it did, "It happened one day when my parents decided to work an extra shift doing… well, I forgot, but I remember that they were some hot shots at this one company," she muttered to herself, "Anyways, they were working late, so I decided to look around, cause we just moved here. I went down this ally way that was right next to my apartment that I was living in with my parents, and got jumped. I had to fight for my life in order to survive, which I did, otherwise I wouldn't be here, joined, and was with them for a while. Not until I met Tohru and Kyoko. They completely changed my life. I would do anything to protect Tohru."

I smiled, "That sounds rough. All I know is that my dad is still alive, somewhere. The only reason why he's not with us is because he didn't want me, so he left mom when she was still pregnant with me. He wanted her to get an abortion, but she said that she didn't want to, something about me being the symbol of their love or something." I laughed a bit, "Some symbol, right."

Uo smiled at me, then turned to Hana and Tohru, who were in their own world of talking about who knows what. "Well, they do say that things happen for a reason." She looked up at the sky, which was turning orange, "And I dunno about you, but I wanna get to that club before it gets too dark. You never know if my old gang will try to jump us again."

I smiled, "Alright," I turned back to Tohru and Hana. "Are you chicks ready to get to the club so we can party!"

Tohru smiled, "Of course! This is my first time going to a club, so I'm excited!" She turned to Hana, "What about you Hana, aren't you excited about going to a club? I know that it's your first time too."

Hana gave Tohru a small smile, "Well, because I'm sharing this experience with you, I guess that it's a little exciting. I'm that much of a dancing type of person."

Uo smiled, "Who knows then. Maybe you'll meet someone that'll actually get past that electric wave crap that you have, and have the guts to ask you out or something."

Hana rolled her eyes, "Most of them are only after one thing, which I don't feel like offering them, till after I get married to one of them, and graduate collage, and maybe help Tohru when she opens up that restaurant of hers."

Tohru blushed, "Well, it's not like that's gonna happen any time soon. Besides, we still need to graduate high school first. Besides, let's try not to think about that kinda stuff right now, and continue onto what we were doing."

Uo snickered at her, "you mean going to a club so we can interrogate your boyfriend?" Her smirk widened, "Alright, then I suggest that you chicks try to keep up with me," she said as she started to walk fast, almost as if she were jogging or something like that.

All I knew was that if there was something that excited Uo, don't tell her till the last minute, otherwise she'll leave us in the dust.

By the time that we got to the club, we saw Kyo arguing with the guard at the entrance. It wasn't till we got closer when we heard them arguing, I also saw that Haru decided to join in on the fight. I sighed, I guess that we're not gonna get into the club. You piss off the guard, you'll never get in. Ever.

"Are you really sure that that's your natural hair color," he asked Kyo and Haru, "and what about your other friend, the one with the purple hair. We can't have delinquents running around the club. We have more respect than that."

Kyo sighed a frustrated sigh, and mumbled something about giving up.

The guard turned to Haru, "What about you? Your hair looks like snow, but your hairline is black. Do you want people to know that you dye your hair? How will you ever get a job?"

Haru sighed, trying to stay control of his black side, "For the last time, I don't dye my hair, it's natural, even the hairline. It's always been this way in my family. We have the weird genetics in it. Me and my cousins," he said, pointing to Yuki and Kyo, "You'll have to forgive my cousin's rudeness; he just has anger management issues. He can't handle anything like a man."

Kyo stopped what he was doing, and turned to face Haru, "What did you say!? I don't have anger management issues!"

He rolled his eyes, looking innocent, "See, anger management issues. How else do you get so upset easily? I don't see how Tohru could put up with you and Yuki always fighting. It's a wonder how you guys are even in a relationship."

Kyo looked as if steam were coming from his ears, "What the hell did you say!? Take that back," as he said that, he threw a punch, which Haru dodged easily. "Stop dodging!"

Haru thought for a moment, while he was walking away from Kyo to our group, "Hmmm, lets see, get hurt, or dodge." He looked at him, and put his arm around my shoulder, "I'm gonna go with dodge. I don't feel like getting hurt and going to the hospital. Hatori would get angry with you if I did. I can't miss any more school anyways."

I sighed, "How about you two stop fighting. Seriously, your scaring poor Tohru!" I say, pointing to Tohru, who was hiding behind Uo and Hana, making sure she didn't get hurt.

Kyo sighed, as he ran a hand through his orange hair, "I'm sorry Tohru, it's just," he took a deep breath, "That cow gets on my nerves. I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled at him, "That's alright. But maybe you should've thought about your actions, before you acted."

He smiled, "Alright, for you, I'll try," as he said that, he kissed the top of her forehead.

I smiled, and took Haru's arm, and threw it back to him, "Alright you two love birds, enough with the PDA. It looks like your hair won't let us get into the club." I glared at Kyo, "Thanks a lot. Orangey." I turned to Haru, "You too black and white." I looked at Yuki, "Now, if you didn't dress like a freckin' guy, they most likely would've let you in. For some reason your society doesn't care if chicks dye their hair like a bazillion colors, they'll still be accepted. You guys, dye your hair, and you're a delinquent." I sighed, "What am I gonna do with you guys?"

"Well," Uo said, running a hand through her hair, "Now what should we do?"

I smiled, then turned back to Kyo, "How about if we go to your place?"

Kyo started to protest, till Tohru asked nicely if we could go there.

"Please Kyo? Alyssa still hasn't met Shigure yet."

He sighed, "Fine, I guess that it's alright. But," he turned to me, "anything inappropriate happens, and I'll personally kick you out of the house."

I snickered, "Like what could happen. It can't be that bad."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Are we going or what!?" He snapped impatiently.

I smiled, "Alright, alright, let's go."

When we were half way, I said, "But you do know that I did meet Shigure already. He came to our school a little while back, and came to see Yuki with Ayame." I laughed, "he was… interesting to say the least. As long as Ayame isn't there. I don't think that I could stand to see him twice in the same day."

Kyo sighed, "At least you're not related to them. It's annoying as hell. If Ayame is there, then Hatori must be there too, otherwise he'd be at home, or Hatori's place trying to set him up on blind dates."

I laughed, "That sounds like something Ayame would do, and I only just met him."

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, "Also, don't let Hatori know that you know about the secret. He can erase your memory if Akito wanted him to," Haru said, worry in his voice.

I smiled, "Aw, you care about me."

He blushed a bit, "Y-you can't prove that."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right, and a man hasn't set foot on the moon."

He laughed, "That's right, they haven't. It was mans boot that set foot on the moon."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I meant. You don't have to start going all sassy on me black and white."

He sighed, "How long are you gonna call me that."

I thought for a moment, "Oh, you know, till I feel like I don't wanna."

"Oh great," he said, fake horror filling his voice, "This must be a nightmare."

I sighed, "Yeah, one that revolves around you." I replied sarcastically. "If you want, I could wake you up," I say before slapping him."

"Yo, Alyssa," Orangey said, "If you like Haru so much, then start dating him. You know that he doesn't let anyone hit him unless if he actually likes them."

I blushed, before hitting Orangey on the head, "S-shut up. I-I so do not like him."

Uo laughed, "Look, she's blushing!" she looked at Haru, "Look, he's blushing too!"

"And she stuttered," Hana added, "That means that she was too nervous about lying. Besides, whenever their around each other, their electric signals are the same. Like Tohru and Kyo's."

As she said that, all four of them blushed.

"Alright, so maybe I like Haru a little," I admitted.

"And maybe I like Alyssa a bit," Haru said, quietly.

"Then why don't you two just go out," Machi asked, just as quiet as Haru.

He looked at me, then Yuki, "I dunno. I don't think that I could betray my Yuki like that," as he said that, he went over to Yuki and gave him a hug.

"For the last time Haru, I'm not gay," Yuki sighed, "I don't care if you dare other people."

Haru stood up straight, "Alright," then walked to me, "Would you, Alyssa, wish to date me?"

"Hm…" I said, putting a finger to my chin, "I dunno if I wanna date an egotistical jerk, who loves to get random mood swings, and loves to mess with people as much as I do," I say, before cracking a smile, "Alright, I guess so, as long as you treat me like you usually do, cept we get to do a little more PDA."

He smiled, "Alright, I guess that I can call you my girlfriend, right?"

I smiled, "Of course boyfriend." I say, ruffling his hair, before rubbing it on his jacket, "Ew! What the hell do you put in your hair? Bacon grease?"

He laughed, "No, its hair gel. Besides," he touched my hair, which I immediately smacked his hand away, "it's not like you put stuff in your hair, like hairspray and stuff like that."

I sighed, "But that's suppose to hold it in place, not make it extra greasy."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey, when are you gonna get inside you lovebirds," I heard Uo say, light shining on us from the open door.

I looked around to see that we were already at their place, "Oh, I didn't realize that we were here."

Kyo snickered, "That's because you were too busy paying attention to your _boyfriend_." He said, emphasizing 'boyfriend'.

"Did somebody just say that Alyssa has a boyfriend," I hear a familiar voice fill the house as I stepped inside.

I groaned, as I saw a tall man with white hair skip up to us, stupid usual smile on his face that I wanted to beat off of him. "Why are you even here," I asked, annoyed already, ready to get the switchblade that I always carry with me.

He laughed, "Because, Gure said that he was lonely, so naturally he needed some company, so I decided to bring Tori with me!"

Haru sighed, before stepping into the house, and took his shoes off.

"So," Ayame said, his hand to his forehead as if he were looking for someone, "Where's your boyfriend?"

I sighed, "He walked past you a few seconds ago," I say, wishing that there wasn't a law against killing people.

He laughed, "That's funny, cause the only person that walked past me was only Haru," as he said that, he stopped, "Right," he asked, voice quiet, as if it were a bad thing to consider me and Haru dating.

"Yes," I say, hoping that someone was gonna save me soon.

"Hey Alyssa, when are you gonna get in here? I want you to meet one of my cousins," Haru yelled from what appeared to be the family room from where I stood.

I sucked in some breath, and said to Ayame, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Well, my boyfriend's calling me gotta go." After that, I walked off, going into where everybody else was, laughing to myself as I saw Ayame's shocked face.

**So, what did you think? Meeting Hatori next chapter! I was really getting into it too… I can always work well when I'm listening to Nickleback. I'm glad that I'm continuing! What did you guys think? Should I continue? Review! I need to know what you guys think!**


	11. Meeting Hatori, and games!

Sorry! I was gonna update sooner, like the next day sooner, but lets say, some stuff happened, and now I have to help keep my Uncle Cliff from being board. I also re-arranged my room, which took up a whole day. Also, if your big on anime, if you like some funny stuff, then you should watch Baka and Test. Trust me, I loved it! Also, if you like a more serious, somewhat dark type, with humor and a little bit of romance that will never happen, then you should watch xxxHolic(pronounced Holic). It's really good if you enjoy spirits and supernatural stuff, like me! Finished with The Fosters, which I'm sad that I'll have to wait till January to see again. If you didn't see a preview or anything, go and see at least the first episode! It'll get you hooked right away. Finally something happened that I wanted, then lets just say, somebody had to ruin it. L Oh well, gotta do what you gotta do.

Anyways… schools starting up soon also, and I plan on really cracking on the books too! I know I said that last time, but then I got mono, and became too lazy, so I won't update as much, but I'll still try! In September, between school, writing this, and drawing, I'll also have book club and drama, which is a lot of fun! I get my schedule on the 20th, so I'm happy, as long as I look good for the pic. I for some reason have terrible school pics. So, enough of my rambling, and lets get onto what you guys been waiting for a whole month, well, more or less.

Enjoy!

BTW: I don't own it! I'm too lazy right now. It's almost midnight, and I don't feel like writing out a disclaimer… sorry!

I walked into the family room, where I saw Shigure, and a guy with short-ish brown hair. A little bit of it covering his right eye.

Both of them looked up, as I entered, Shigure smiling as he saw me, and the other guy looked at me with curiosity.

"Hatori," Haru said, gesturing to me, "This is my girlfriend, Alyssa." He turned to me, and gestured to the man he called "Hatori", "This is Hatori. He's the family doctor. He's really good at his job, and never gets out."

I laughed a bit, before shaking Hatori's hand, "It's nice to meet you, my name's Alyssa. So, how is it being a doctor? I've always wanted to know."

He smiled a bit and said, "In this family, we have… special people that we need to take care of. I mostly have to take care of the head of the family, Akito, who is always sick, so I have to tend to him mostly. Our family is so big where it's a community all on it's own. There's no need for us to usually marry others outside of the family, meaning that anyone named Soma, will marry another named Soma."

I thought for a bit, "Wow, it sounds like you're always busy. I wish that I knew what that was like. I only do things like help out my mom around the house, and try to do different council work." I made my way to a seat next to Haru, "I don't really need to do my homework, cause it's done before I even do my council work, cause none of my transcripts were sent over." I sighed, "So you can also see why there's no reason that I need to study either."

Hatori nodded, "That's understandable, but what else do you do? Are you really that busy with council work?" He motioned to where Yuki was, "I know that Yuki's busy with it all the time because he's the president of it, but what about you? What position are you even in?"

I thought about it for a second, before looking at Yuki, "Actually, we never talked about it. I guess that I'm just another person that fits into it. They understand that I have all of this free time, so they think that they can use it to their advantage. I guess that they wouldn't care what would happen to me. I'm just an extra member that can do things for them because I don't need to be in classes all the time."

"That's not true," Machi yelled, standing up, "You're just as important to the rest of the council as Yuki is! Why do you think that we run smoothly!? When it was just the five of us, my brother wouldn't even do anything, but when he sees you, he actually works! Kimi and Chibki actually works with her, doesn't argue about anything that we might have to do!"

I smiled, "Well, at least I know that you guys care about me." As I said that, I leaned into Haru, my head resting on his shoulder.

As the night progressed, we played Rich Man, Poor Man, which I found was really fun. For some reason Kyo would always loose, and Hana would always win.

"What the hell Yankee!" Kyo yelled at Uo, kicking the table in the process "You need to stop cheating and play by the rules!"

"What!" She yelled back, kicking the table back to him, "What the hell are you talking about! I am playing by the rules! Maybe it's you that should check the rules, you don't clearly even understand how to play this game!"

"Um, guys," I say trying to break up the fight that was inevitable, no matter what we would say.

"Not now," they shouted to me, anger etched in their faces.

"But-"

"No!"

"You could always play you two against each other," Hana said, setting her cards in front of her, faced down. I don't mind if we did that," she turned to Yuki and Machi, "What do you two think?"

"If it'll get them to stop argue," Yuki said, as calmly as ever.

"I agree with Yuki," Machi said, blushing as she tried to stop Hana from staring at her intently.

Haru threw his cards down, "If they stop then yes! It's for the good of the game! I'm having a hard time concentrating on what I need to even do anymore!" He turned to Tohru, "How do you stand sitting next to them each day in class? I feel bad for your sensei."

Tohru smiled, "Mom always told me that when two people argue about something, it was because they really cared about each other." She put her hands into a praying motion in front of her chest, eyes closed, as if she were remembering something special.

"Why would I care about him," Uo shouted at her, the same time that Kyo shouted, "Why would I care about her!"

They looked at each other, glared, then folded their arms across their chests, and looked in opposite directions. Ignoring what the others were trying to do so they could continue.

Tohru laughed nervously, "Um, alright, how about if we stop playing, and play a different game maybe?"

I smirked, "Like what?"

She fidgeted in her chair, blushing and most likely nervous because everybody was staring at her, "W-well, I don't really know what game we could play. How about if somebody else decides?"

Uo thought for a moment, "Well, I'm perfectly fine with playing this." She said, before standing, stretching, and sitting back down. "We could always go to bed."

I laughed, "That's a good idea. You two were making so much noise, we didn't even hear the guys leave."

"They left," Haru asked, looking around for Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure. All nowhere to be found. "Where's Shigure," he asked to no one in particular.

"He went to bed already, and said something about not destroying the house in his absence," Hana said, somewhat glaring at Kyo.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that electric girl!" He shouted. Clearly annoyed that she was staring at him because of what Shigure said, "You make it sound as if I was gonna destroy the house! That would only happen if Yuki or Haru fought me, me being the winner of course."

Haru stood up, and spoke with anger in his voice, "What?! You think that you could win against me?! What happened to that fight we had under the bridge? And the one at school! You clearly lost both of them!"

"But you were the one that called off both of the fights! I thought that we went over this!"

Haru laughed a crazy laugh, "That's hilarious, like I would call off a fight."

I punched him in the arm, then went over to Kyo, and did the same thing, both heeling over from the pain. "Both of you will stop fighting, now! I'm tired, and I wanna go to bed, so shut up, and go to sleep before I decide to take this party back to my place, and my mom will not be happy that I'm coming home at – holy shit! It's already past 1:30!" I instantly started up the stairs, "Well, night, don't let the bed bugs bite, if they do, bite them back! Hard!"

When I was upstairs, I could hear Haru downstairs, asking the others, "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea man," I could hear faintly, but sounded like Kyo's voice.

I laughed to myself, "If only it were earlier. We could've had so much fun," I say to myself, before getting my PJs on, and brushed my teeth, before plopping onto the bed that I was sleeping on, in the guest room. I sighed, "Good night god, see you tomorrow!" I shouted, before falling into darkness.

I know, I know! Again, I appoligize! Review though, they always make my day when I read them! Loved it? Hate it? Great, I'll only know if you tell me!


	12. Waking up in the Soma house

**Alright! I know, I know what you're thinking, "Osseo finally updated twice in one month!"Don't expect this to be an everyday type of thing… I just had to stop watching my anime… sadly… I did it all for you guys, so be thankful! I've had a lot going on in my life, Link training, getting my school picture taken, schedules, freshman orientation, I still need to get school supplies, but at least I got my Precalc homework done… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do somewhat own Alyssa, and any other characters that I decide to put in, and the plot… whatever that is….**

**Enjoy!**

When I woke up the next day, I looked over, to see a girl next to me on the floor with beautiful chestnut brown hair, wearing a floral print komoto, with a huge bow in the back. I took a step off the bed and her eyes shot open, as if somebody called her name.

I smiled at her, "Hello, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

She smiled back to me as I offered her a helping hand up, "My name is Ritsu. Ritsu Soma."

I smiled, as I mumbled to myself, "What a lovely name for such a beautiful girl." Then looked to her, "Well, my name is-"

"I'm sorry," she instantly shouted, "I don't deserve your kind words!"

"But-" I tried saying, but she continued on, "And I'm sorry that I interrupted you!" She turned so her back was to me, "If only god would strike me down! I shouldn't live in the same world as the people that are so kind to me! I shouldn't even breath the same air as you!"

"It's time for breakfast," Tohru shouted through the door as she knocked on the door, before coming in, "Hello Ritsu! I almost forgot that you were here, cause you were so quiet! Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

As she said that, Ritsu gasped, then shouted, "I am so sorry! I'll try to make a little bit of noise when I come over! I'll try to remind you that my worthless body is here! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Ritsu! We don't mind at all!" Tohru said, then turned to me, "Right Alyssa? We don't care!" She said, he eyes asking me to agree with her to help her with Ritsu.

I smiled, as I enthusiastically said, "Of course! I'd love to get to know you over breakfast!"

She smiled at Tohru, then turned to me, and her smiled widened, "Well, because you guys are asking, I just can't refuse." She smiled shyly, "You two are too kind."

Tohru's smile widened, "It's no problem at all. Just don't listen to Shigure, and you'll be fine."

I nodded, as if I were the person that she was giving advice to, "All right Tohru, will do!"

"But Alyssa-" Tohru started saying, before Kyo yelled, "Hey! When are we gonna eat! Is Alyssa up yet!?"

"Oh no!" Ritsu shouted, hands on her head as if she were panicing, "Kyo's angry because I was the one that made him wait!" She looked at me, "What are we gonna do!? He'll kill me!"

I laughed lightly, seeing Ritsu freaking out, "Don't worry, if he tries to hurt you, I'll hurt him too!" I smiled at her, "Besides, we can't have him hurting a pretty girl like you!"

As I said that, she started freaking out, "Oh no! I forgot to tell her that I'm a guy!" She turned to the window, and opened it, "Maybe if I jumped out now, I could still be forgiven, but I don't wanna die! But I shouldn't even live with these great people like Tohru and Kyo!" She turned back around, and clutched my shoulders, "I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me!?"

I put my hands up in defense, seeing as HE was no less than ten centimeters away from my face. "No, don't worry about it. When I first saw Yuki, I thought he was a girl, but I thought that he was a boy cause I met him during school, when he was in his uniform."

Tohru smiled, "Alright then, let's go eat breakfast, I bet that everybody's waiting."

I sighed, this was going to be a disaster.

"No!" Ritsu shouted, "It's all my fault that everybody had to wait to eat! I hope that they will be able to forgive me!" He looked up at the ceiling, "God, will you ever forgive me! I just caused one misfortune after another!" After he said that, he ran downstairs, and both of us could hear him shouting to Kyo, "I'm sorry Kyo! It's all my fault that you had to wait to eat breakfast! I knew I shouldn't have come! But Shigure insisted! Plus he said that it would make Tohru very happy!"

"Well, did you see her smile," he asked with annoyance, most likely from all of the shouting that Ritsu did.

"Yes," he said calmly.

I smiled as I came downstairs with Tohru, only to see Kyo sighing, "Then don't worry about it. Just sit down."

Tohru smiled at him before she spoke, "Besides, I haven't seen you in so long, I'm glad that you came!"

"Alright," I shouted, "let's eat, cause I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

When all of us were done eating, I sighed, "Ah, I'm so full, I think if I ate anymore, I would explode!"

Uo laughed, "I know what you mean! I love Torhu's cooking so much, I'd be right there with you, in little bits and pieces."

Kyo smirked, "Oh yeah? Why don't you usually complement Tohru when she usually cooks for you?"

Uo stood up, glaring at Kyo, "That's because I never get to eat Tohru's cooking that much! Unlike you, I bet you don't even know how to cook!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"Um, guys," Ritsu tried to say, breaking up the fight.

"Stay out of this!" They yelled at the same time, glaring at them.

I laughed, before placing a hand on Ritsu's shoulder, "Don't take it personally, they're always like that. I think that it's because Uo's just being overprotective of Tohru. And Kyo's angry because she's so overprotective."

Hana sighed, "What are we gonna do with you two? Can't you see that you're getting poor Tohru upset by fighting?"

After she said that, we all looked at Tohru, who looked on the verge of crying.

I walked up to her, "Do you need a hug?"

She sniffled, before nodding.

I laughed, "Don't worry, you don't have to cry. At least nothing got-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a loud crash.

"-broken." I sighed, "Alright, what broke!?"

I could hear Shugure's innocent laugh, "Um, nothing, don't bother coming in here!" He shouted from a different room.

"That sounded like it came from the kitchen," Tohru muttered, before standing to see what happened.

"I'll go with you, just to play safe," Kyo said, chasing after her when she left the room.

I laughed, "Aw, they're so cute!"

Ritsu nodded, "I have to agree as well. They do make a good pair."

After about ten minutes, we found out that Shigure broke one of the bowls that was on the counter.

I sighed, "Well, at least he didn't break something of more value."

"Awww," Tohru complained, "That was one of my favorite bowls!"

Shigure laughed innocently again, "I was only trying to get it to the sink, but I didn't know that it was hot, so I did what any other person would do. I dropped it."

I sighed, "Well, what do you wanna do today?" I asked everybody, seeing as we all gathered into the kitchen, when Tohru screamed.

"Well," Tohru said, "I guess that we're gonna need another bowl, because I used that bowl a lot."

Yuki smiled, "We can always go shopping today. I do need to go in town to get something anyways."

"Would that be for Machi?" I smirked, looking at Machi as I said that, who blushed.

Yuki blushed as well, "W-what? N-no? It-it's something for student council, nothing more."

I smirked even more, "Right, sure it is."

Yuki sighed, "It's not like you'd know about it."

I laughed, "I should, seeing as I'm on the student council!"

He rolled his eyes, "It's something that we haven't discussed yet!"

"What is it for!?" I complained, wanting to know what he'd need to get from town for what we haven't discussed.

He sighed, "Fine," he said, angry, "but you have to keep it a secret, from everybody."

I nodded, "Right."

"And I mean _everybody_," he said, emphasizing 'everybody'.

I sighed, "Fine! Now tell me!"

He smiled, "It's for the spring festival."

I felt confused, "Spring festival?"

He nodded, "Yeah, didn't you do that in your school last year?"

I shook my head no, "In America, we didn't do that. Schools in America never do anything fun."

He nodded, "So I see, well then, I'll have Chibki or Kimi fill you in."

"Why can't Machi?"

"Because she's going with me when we go to the place to get the supplies."

I gasped, "Can I go with you! I know who works there!"

I think he was a little taken back, seeing as he was visibly backing away, "Um, I'm not sure-"

"Please! Please pretty please with a cherry and sugar and gummy-"

"Fine!" He said angrily to me, "Just don't name off any more of whatever you're doing! You sound like Momiji."

I smiled, "Hurray!" Ran over to Haru, "I get to do some student council stuff today Haru, so, what will you be doing without me?"

He thought for a moment, "I think that I'll visit Rin. I know that I need to see her. She just hasn't been the same since Akito."

"Who's Akito," I asked, tilting my head, curious.

"You don't wanna know Akito. He's a bad person." Kyo said, his head hanging down, as if he were thinking of something real painful.

"Akito's not that bad, I just think that I have to warm up to him," Tohru said, cheerfully.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait," Uo said, "You mean that there's somebody-"

"-that doesn't like you?" Hana asked, finishing her sentence.

Tohru laughed, "I think that it's like when I first met you Uo!"

I laughed, "Do you think that I should meet him?"

"No!" Everybody but Uo, Hana, and Tohru shouted, even Shigure!

"It's just," Kyo said, before he was interrupted by Ritsu.

"Akito usually doesn't take to people too well. I'm surprised that he actually lets Hatori touch him for his exams and stuff."

I waved them off, thinking it was nothing, before Haru said, "He was the one that hurt Rin."

I gasped, "What! He did what!"

"Um," Uo said, "What? Who?" She asked, obviously confused.

"One of their cousins," I stated fastly. I felt myself glare at the door, as if it were the only thing standing in the way of me and Akito. I looked at Haru.

"No."

"But I didn't even say anything!"

"And I know what you're thinking, and I don't think it's a good idea to go over to the main estate, and try to kill Akito."

Everybody gasped.

"Why would you try to do that?" Uo asked, panic in her voice.

"Is what he did to that girl really that bad?" Hana asked, calmly as ever.

"I don't really think that you should go over there just because he hurt Rin, she's a strong girl," Ritsu said, trying to talk some sense into me.

"If Yuki and I can't touch him, there's no way that you can," Kyo yelled.

"As surprising as this will sound, I agree with the stupid cat." Yuki said, before sighing.

"Think this through Alyssa, you don't know what you'd be walking into," Tohru said, hands clasped with Kyo's, as she leaned into him.

"Alyssa," Haru started, "I don't want you getting hurt."

I nodded, "Yeah, and I won't."

"Just," he said, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, "when you meet Akito, it will be when you're with me, visiting the main estate."

I smiled, "So does that mean that we're going now?"

He laughed, "But you're already going to town to buy things for the student council thing. With Yuki and Machi."

I sighed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

After I said that, Yuki sighed, "Sometimes, I think you're more trouble that you're worth."

I laughed, "And that can be a good thing at times."

**Alright guys! What do you think? I know, I finally updated sooner than I usually do! Don't expect this to be an everyday type of thing… I just surprisingly had enough time that I pulled away from anime, reading, tweeting (which you can follow me osseofan48127), being on Facebook, playing with the pups, tending the garden, ect. Ect.**

**Please R&R and hopefully I'll update sooner, but I can't make any promises!**


End file.
